Tears Of the Sapphire Moon
by BlkDrgn19
Summary: UPDATED!Sakura Kinomoto, a young girl who has realized her fate....to end a long lost war between good and evil..and to realize her destiny....more on summary inside
1. Prologue

More on Summary- Sakura Kinomoto a girl who wanted to forget who she was and forget the fate that came upon her..to save the world. Now suddenly being captured by evil warriors with only one thing on their minds money and power to rule the kingdom. Knowing no one could save her from these men, she suddenly meets a dark samurai who is no other than..  
  
This is my first fanfic.so I hope you like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I do not own CCS  
  
Prologue- The Beginning O f The Past  
  
On a peaceful day within the sacred ruins of the ancient Zephyr, an eight- year-old girl and nine year old boy had realized their destiny and soon becoming time of the past.  
  
"Mamma! Papa!" a little girl shouted holding a boy's hand they ran with a delighted squeal. The woman and the man stopped and waved happily.  
  
" Sakura! Syaoran! Hurry now, we are almost there ." Sakura's father replied.  
  
They soon climbed up the ruins to find the last sacred jewel of the dragons, the Sapphire Jewel. Both children were of best friends, at the village in Tildau. Syaoran, the Prince Of the White Wolf Tribe, became an assistant to her grandfather and met Sakura when she brought a young injured mystic bird called an Ewal that she found in the Misty Forest three years ago. Her mother and father talked of those days and how much their little girl has grown.  
  
" Li-kun?" asked the little Sakura.  
  
"Nani?" he replied to her.  
  
"You'll eat with us tonight right?" she said looking at the beautiful blue sky.  
  
"Of-course I will, I wouldn't miss your mother's cooking like last time..."  
  
"YOU BAKA! I COOKED THE FOOD..."  
  
"YOU cooked?" Syaoran said with a disbelief expression as Sakura clenched her hand in a fist as hard as she could.  
  
"I ALWAYS Cook!" she replied with a loud voice.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT." he said with a sigh. Then she took out her wooden sword and said back, "Come On Samurai we will see if I can make you believe that I can cook!!" she said with a giggle while Syaoran took out his sword.  
  
"I shall defeat you.." he replied as the two laughed and ran across the stairs, into the dark cave of Zephyr. When reaching the tomb of the ancient King, a shadow appeared before them, behind it a group of demons with fiery red eyes and a large aura of evil. The amount of evil made Sakura trembled with fear.  
  
**I'm sorry about ending it this way but don't worry things will get better. If I have time I'll write it as soon as possible...plz review. 


	2. The Secret Identity

Okie dokie I finally finish one chapter so sorry for taking so long.I want to thank people who reviewed..thank you so much!!.. Bows and here's the story!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CCS  
  
Chapter 2- A Secret Identity  
  
"Its close by.hide inside the frame wall and conceal the magic of your mother's crystal. If anything happens do not help but run away from here Promise me that?" He said in a serious tone.  
  
"B-but Grandfather. what are you talking about?!" Sakura said in a terrified voice.  
  
"Promise me child it is my only wish to see you alive and happy. please.." he whispered sadly.  
  
"I promise.Grandfather.." She said as tears fell down her face.  
  
Then Sakura opened the secret frame, which lead to a secret room and she watched silently at the dark end of the room she had came from. They are coming she thought. Suddenly the doors and windows began to shatter and Sakura in fear felt the evil presence of demons and many other evil spirits. Frozen inside by the voice that had appeared within the darkness of the shadows. No it couldn't be she thought no it could as then the memories of five years came flashing through her mind.  
  
"Demons! What business do you have here?!" he said in a calm voice. The cold femin laugh of a woman was heard.  
  
"WHERE IS THE GIRL!" The woman shouted walking slowly, Sakura felt every step the main Shadow took of an evil power. She watched with sadness, as her Grandfather looked calm and peaceful meditating.  
  
"What ARE You talking about? There was never a girl that lived here before?!" Sakura's grandfather slowly moved his hand towards his sword.  
  
"Is that so? Then I guess I can't teach an old dog to do new tricks can I?' she laughed with an angered tone saying. 'I suppose we have to end this in a quick fight, but I don't think you strong enough against your own daughter."  
  
"W-what! Don't you dare harm Chiyo! " He yelled back and standing up, taking out his own sword of the original dyjin dynasty he pointed in the dark. Knowing that she was there only a single strike away.  
  
"Well. Well. the old dog is still sharp.." as then the doors opened and suddenly Sakura heard footsteps walking into the room. Suddenly she felt the presence of...  
  
"CHIYO! W-What are you doing!" seeing his youngest daughter walking in the room in her traditional Kimono, her eyes shadowed by the light.  
  
"Well, old man how does it feel to have someone you love turn you.' the woman's voice laughed once more, "I shall find the girl, and I do, the world will finally come to an end." then she laughed and walked away.  
  
"Father.'she said in a whisper and looked at him, tears falling down her face. 'You must please forgive me for what will soon come.for many years I waited for this day.too long of keeping my identity of secret.but finally you shall see the reason why I will draw my sword towards you!"  
  
Sakura watched in pain as she realized.that her Aunt wanted the whole family to die and as of that becoming so evil..tears pour down her face.she needed to help.she had to.but she could not break her outside past the gate, she ran as fast as she could hold her mother's necklace and the sword that she was destined to have...She couldn't and would not turn back....Not looking where she was running off to, she bumped into someone as she looked up and said, "Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going...please forgive me..."

"Sakura?" A familiar voice said to her. Sakura looked up and saw Kero who looked at her with concern. Kero looked at where there was a fire and it blazed a red flame as then Kero realized...

"KERO!!" Sakura shouted as she placed his arms around him and tears began to fall.

"Come on, let's go to my place... and if you want you can tell me later..." Kero said gently as Sakura looked up and nodded.

--.. Please don't hate me because I ended it this way but.. Don't worry you'll find out in the next part of the chapter what happens next!


	3. Contiued prologue

Thanks For the review Shy Syaoran Girl and FeatherGurl182 .. Today I had an inspiration today so I wrote two Chapie's!! so have fun reading it !!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
Continued-Prologue..........  
  
It was a woman's voice and Sakura realized, she spoke of the old Dyjin Language and was listening intently with her courage. Her brave Samurai, Syaoran with his wooden sword went in front of her and was ready to attack. The woman laughed and said in Dyjin  
  
"YO`RI TO I ILA TA.." translating "Who are you little Samurai?"  
  
"Chiyo!" Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko called out with her husband placing his hand on his sword.  
  
" AH NADESHIKO, FUJITAKA... MER' TTE II NO MIKU! DITSA BINU A`RTTLE!" she said in a cold tone. Translating " SADLY I SHALL GET THE SAPPHIRE AND END YOUR JOURNEY! THE END OF THE ROYAL KINOMOTO CLAN!" The evil woman grabs Syaoran and places a spell to make him go to sleep.  
  
"Li -kun!" Sakura screamed as the woman transported. Looking at the rocks fall down the ruin's ceiling, the family ran as fast they could lead them trapped in a dead end. The rock slide of the huge bolder came crushing down, the mother pushed the little Sakura to a little hole cover by a hard cemented cover of the open tomb. The father placed a shield against them, but it was too late for her parents to follow as more boulders came falling. Dust and blood covered the area.  
  
"MAMMA! PAPA!" the cried in horror watching her parents covered with the rocks. She ran to the piled up boulders where hey parents laid and began pulling all the rocks until it became blurry by her hot tears that streamed down her face.  
  
"Sakura...." said a whisper within the rocks. Sakura removed the huge boulders with all of her might. Her mother barely alive and her father covered in blood his eyes closed as if he were sleeping her mother closed her eyes as well and whispered to Sakura. "We will always be with you... Fut`ana Merida Hote`ie.." using the last of her strength her mother took out her necklace of a Blue and a hint of green Sapphire and the chain was gold with red Dragons holding the Sapphire in place, gave it to Sakura and smiled as tears came down. Translated "Don't waste your life Saku, you only get one chance to live it..." "MAMA! PAPA!" sobbing and she screamed once more in an anguish shout.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Sakura sat in a tree watching the fall colors blend with the sunset. She still felt tears fall down her face, having to be only five years she still cried of that day. Where she was alone and far away from the world she lived in and living up her promises to change her fate. Her brothers had been stronger than she, for their parents' ceremony of rest. She knew they were in pain and shock, but she could not support them for she was too weak to even move when her grandfather found her lying there near her mother. Now her brothers were Kings of both north and south of Liot`e and head leaders of the Kinomoto clan. Both Kingdoms was at peace again after that day. Toya and Yukito came and visit grandpa, aunt Chi and I occasionally but I miss them so. Sakura thought, looking through the leaves and gazed into the dark night with the white glow of the moon. She looked at her necklace that glowed a deep blue and the dragons a deeper shade of red. Evil is close by...  
  
"Saku-chan, Saku-chan!" an old man's voice said with a tensed pitch. "Its time for our training.."  
  
"Hai?" she called back jumping and landing a back flip. There's never training on a full moon, I wonder.. Walking to the hut.  
  
"I have a special lesson for you today." he said appearing from the pile of books as Asako entered the room.  
  
"Grandfather?" she asked confusingly sitting on the mat.  
  
"Now this lesson was taught to your mother and her brothers, your father and your brothers. Knowing that you are ready I shall teach you.." taking out a blue silver book, titled DYJINS and she realized that it was the book that her grandmother showed her when she was still alive. Remembering the day she thought she broke it when it fell off the table. *Flash Back*  
  
"Oh grandmother I broke it...gomennasai.." Tears came down Sakura's face.  
  
"It was made of glass but it wouldn't break if it dropped". The old woman laughed."Don't worry dear it has been cast a spell."  
  
"Really what kind of spell?" whipping her tears as she looked at her grandmother. The old woman chuckled and said, "You shall understand when it's your time to learn the way of the Dyjin, but for now I'll tell you a story.."  
  
"Yay! Let me go get Syao please."  
  
"Of-course dear it would be best.."  
  
"Oh Grandmother I love you.."  
  
"I love you too my little cherry blossom..."  
  
**hope you like this chapter.I was all into this one.. . Tomoyo: Well of course its so cute to read about little Sakura and Li! *Sparkling eyes*  
  
Sakura: Pahwwee! *blushing*  
  
Syao bents his head down blushing.. 


	4. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of Destiny

Hi people I hope you like this chapter.I can't wait to finish up my next one ^_^oh yeah! Disclaimer: I Do not own CCS  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning Of Destiny  
  
" Sakura?" he grandfather asked.  
  
"Oh yes grandfather?.."  
  
"Your mind has been somewhere else for this whole week.. What is on your mind?"  
  
"Gomenn Grandfather, just a lot of memories..." she looked at the book and asked, "Isn't that the Legendary Book of Dyjin?"  
  
"Not exactly, it may look the same but this book is the Book of Elmets..."  
  
"Elmets?"  
  
" This is our lesson for today, there are eight legendary Elmets, and these Elmets may have existed as some say but they were the protectors of our world from the past, present, and future. One Elmet, The Dark Mage, he is a healer and isn't literary dark spirit but always wearing dark cloak of a monk and balances the world with his partner, the second Elmet, The Light Elf she was a beautiful Elf Wizard who fell in love with the Dark Mage.' showing a picture of a beautiful woman embraced by a man his faced covered by cloak.' The next Elmet is the Ruby Samurai of the Sun, a man with no feeling of emotions which were taken away from him, until a Princess saves him, which is the Sapphire Princess of the Moon.."  
  
"Sapphire?"  
  
"Yes she holds the Sapphire of the Moon as the Samurai hold the Ruby of the Sun.' he looked at her with suspicion but continued." She met the Samurai at his desperate hour and saved him and she showed him how to love and how to have these emotion, not realizing that they fell in love, the two became the lovers of all power they used, but in the end...."  
  
"In the end?.." Sakura asked in a terrified voice wanting to know what happens to the elemental lovers.  
  
"It doesn't say, sayings go they live happily ever after or even some say they jumped into the other side of our world.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"There are four more but it shall be your work to find out and read about them."  
  
"Hai.."  
  
"Saku, there's one more thing, I must teach you for the time I have is very limited.."  
  
"Grandfather is there something wrong?" she asked looking concerned and alert.  
  
"I feel weaker Sakura, time grows short for my destiny is close to end.."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Please don't ask that of me, the years have passed and you have grown up and are ready to face the test of your reincarnated past in our time.."  
  
"W-What? I-I don't understand..." sounding confused and lost as ever. She looked at her grandfather his light brown eyes suddenly changed with a gray shade of color as if he used his power to sense evil presence that was coming for her. She knew that tonight was the night to follow her path to her destiny...  
  
***Ahhh! Sorry for stopping it here but don't worry she'll turn into a bunny and hop away ! ^_^'  
  
Sakura: PAWHEE! You are kidding right?!! Worried she stood up from her chair inside the room, Syaoran standing up as well walking to the refreshments.  
  
Kero : when do you see me in this story? Stretching and getting a piece of the strawberry cake..  
  
Me: Hey don't worry Saku you won't turn into a bunny and Kero you'll be in the story soon..  
  
Tomoyo who suddenly appears: thank you for reminding me! Now I got to go prepare for Sakura's next costume!! See ya!  
  
Sakura: pawhhee! I had enough for one day I 'm going to bed.leaving the room. 


	5. Realizations

Thank you for reviewing and I promise that I'll try to update faster.. ^_^ begin with the chapter cause I don't what else to say..  
  
***********************  
  
"Kero-chan" Sakura awoke during the night.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" he asked with concern, watching her from behind.  
  
"Kero, you must tell my brothers of the dark shadows or demons that will appear soon in Tildau."  
  
"Yes, I shall tell them, and Sakura?" he looked behind him and saw that she was fast asleep once again.  
  
"Arigatoo.Kero." She whispered.  
  
Sakura awoke quietly as she saw the morning light through the window; she realized that she was home, in Tildau. I'm sure Yukito and Toya had already started planning for the battles, she thought. Rubbing her red eyes, she hopped out of the bed, she washed her face and changed into her ceremonial outfit and left to the door, walking slowly to the gardens. Suddenly she heard a voice from a distance and realized who it was. It was her favorite cousin Tomoyo, who was always so happy when she came to Tildau. Sakura smiled and watched as Tomoyo ran towards her for a big hug.  
  
"Sakura-Chan it always brightens up my day to see you.." She said hugging her tightly until Sakura couldn't breathe.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan you are suffocating me. Lets go for a stroll shall we? " Sakura said in a whisper cheerfully.  
  
"Tomoyo, I missed so much.it has been too long hasn't it?" Sakura told her as they began to walk in the gardens.  
  
"Sakura-chan there is so much to tell you, but really I have to say I am falling in love.."  
  
"Oh, so it said in your previous letters. Who could this person be?" asking ever so quietly in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Oh Sakura he is the most mysterious man I have ever met, his name is Eriol and I am falling with him.." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"I am sorry to intrude but Princess Daidouji, Your mother has arrived." the butler appeared.  
  
" Oh so soon, well Sakura-chan you have to come and visit me for I have so many designs for you to try on and it shall be the most spectacular dresses of the season!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"That sounds so wonderful Tomoyo-Chan, I can't wait to try the designs on." Sakura hugged Tomoyo as they said farewell to each other and Sakura returned to the garden.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji already began designing many outfits for balls, the gatherings, and especially the seasonal occasions ever since she saw the gowns at a store. But not only was she a designer but as well a Elmet as she. Reading more about the Elmets and such, she realized that Tomoyo was actually the reincarnation of the Elf Wizard and her mysterious Eriol was the Dark Mage, Sakura had suspected. Was it fate? Was it meant to become this way? Many questions ran through Sakura's mind. She really felt happy for her cousin to actually find the love of her life and was fate and Sakura knew it. She sighed and thought about her past and remembered being only eight years old and the little brown haired boy she had loved so dearly that had disappeared into the night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Li-kun! Li-kun! Hurry we are going to miss it!" Sakura called out holding a blanket for them to sit on as the stars began to glow brighter.  
  
"Yeah lets go I'm finished!!" Syaoran called out following Sakura to the plains. Then the two watched the stars with amazement and excitement. The four bright stars grew brighter and brighter and their colors collided with the darkened sky, making a magnificent clash of colors. Then a small breeze of wind came and it made Sakura shiver. Syaoran who laughed took off his sweater and placed it around Sakura.  
  
"There, feeling warmer now?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Thank you Syao." she said quietly turned away so that he would not see her blushing.  
  
"Sakura." he said softly after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Hai?" she answered back.  
  
"Do you think the stars will ever change?" he asked her, placing his hands behind his head as if it were a pillow.  
  
"Well, I don't really know, Syao but I think the stars can change but can never be forgotten. That's what my mother told me." Sakura said happily and looked up at the glistening lights. Syaoran looked away from the sky and looked at Sakura. He always liked spending time with her, she was his best friend and nothing could ever change that.  
  
"Li-kun?" Sakura began to say...  
  
"Yeah?" he said in reply.  
  
"We'll always be best friends won't we?" she asked it more softly this time.  
  
"Of-course Saku, we'll always be best friends till the end of time or else I my life would be boring, cause its fun always beating you at sword swifting..."  
  
"Hey! You only win because I go easy on you!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah sure Saku." he said and joined in as they both laughed about the memories of their sword swifting games.  
  
"Promise we'll always be best friends?" Sakura took out her had and extend it towards him as they gave a firm handshake.  
  
"I promise."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura whispered, as she sat where Syao and her would watch the stars together. Not seeing the shadow that watched her from a distance, she heard it breathing and turned to see who it was..  
  
*************************************************** Yay! I'm slowly making good progress.. Sword Swifting is a sport where it involves magic and use of their elemental crystals in a sword fight.. I have been so busy for the last few days but rest assured I will update as soon as possible so hope you liked this chapter and please review!!! THANKS! See ya in the next chapter! 


	6. Back Home

I am really happy for the reviews I have received so far..YAY! ^_^.its so good to hear you all like this story.Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you all will like the upcoming chapters. well Thank you once more and begin the story!!.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Oniisan." Sakura said after she turned and started running to her older brother, Toya who was watching with a warm smile.  
  
"Sakura.how are you?' he asked softly, hugging her tightly.' It has been too long since I last saw you.but still a MONSTER.'  
  
"M-MONSTER!!! How can you be so mean .I am happy to be home and I AM NOT A MONSTER!!!" Sakura shouted and stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Its so good to hear the both of fighting once again after so many years past." Yukito had said watching the two.  
  
"Yukito-san, he's being mean to me!" Sakura said stomping on Toya's foot. Toya winced at the pain. They all laughed as they left back to the castle.  
  
Later on that night, Sakura and Kero were fast asleep, Toya and Yukito were in the study room talking about the serious matters that were to come in the future towards the Kingdom.  
  
"Yuki.. I can already see our world will be with war, but there has to be another way to keep the world away from this impact." Toya had said watching the shadows suddenly moving within the light. "There are even demons and dark shadows looking for her."  
  
"Yes, they are looking for the Beholder of the Sapphire. Sakura has only two days to leave this place for she will be in danger on the third day." Yukito replied sitting at his desk.  
  
"Where is she to go? There are only two safe places left in the West of Tildau, Tets`au or Gensai.other places have been either destroyed or filled with these killers." Toya had said.  
  
"It can not be Tets`au. the place was abandoned almost 100 years ago.so the only place is." Yukito took off his eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Gensai." Toya finished for him. "I shall send a letter to them as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, now I think its time we all deserve good rest.tomorrow is still another day.." Yukito said walking to the door.  
  
"Yuki.." Toya said holding his drink in his hand and watching the window.  
  
"Yes?" Yukito stopped and turned.  
  
"Do you think she'll be fine at Gensai?" Toya said.  
  
"I think she can handle it. I cannot look into the future today. I know she'll be fine.."  
  
"I hope so, brother whatever happens we must never put her in harms way."  
  
"We would never.but we can't always protect her.he said so himself." Yukito said, walking out the door.  
  
"But is she ready? Is she ready to take up the things that in stored for her?" Toya mumbled to himself and continued to gaze at the stars.  
  
Sakura who was still awake heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, knowing that her brothers were talking about her safety and where she must go in two days. She kept on thinking about how once she was a ordinary girl who was a princess, then now suddenly seeing how much danger she placed everyone in because of her mother's stone. Tears formed in her eyes, feeling so sad for all the people she loved so dearly die right in front of her eyes. She didn't want this.she wanted her old life; she wanted to live in peace away from this. When suddenly she heard her grandfather's voice within her mind saying, "You must Saku, you must fight to save the world.don't forget your promise Saku.."  
  
"Grandfather.I will keep your promise even if it shall risk my life, I will never give up." She said with determination, and then soon she fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I can't wait till I'm done with the next chapter...I'll update as soon as I can! ^_^ 


	7. The Beginning Journey

I finally finished this chapter.well I keep forgetting what else to say so I guess.begin the chapter.^_^ .. I want to thank you for all the reviews, its an inspiration for me to write more.. Thank you all so much....  
  
************************  
The next morning, Sakura woke up early and began her training and preparing for what shall come upon her journey. Walking outside to the plains away from the town, she took out her Grandfather's blade. It was the strongest metal ever made by the Creator, light as a feather and powerful as the Elements combined together. Examining the rare sword, she began to practice with a log of wood that she had brought out to practice with. Testing the sword's power for the first time, she sliced the logs in half and kept slicing till the half of the log was a figure of the Elemental dragon-Sapphire and the other half was the wooden stand. With the final touch, she used her mother's necklace and transformed the wooden statue into a glass statue with its wooden stand. Suddenly placing too much power towards the statue, the statue broke off its stand sending it flying across the sky.  
  
"PAHWEE!.I forgot again.." Sakura mumbled as she watched it across the sky landing in Toya's hands.  
  
"Amazing, you do have the gift Saku, I remember Grandfather making glass statues like this, but its seems you he taught you very well." Toya said placing the statue back on the stand.  
  
"Ohayoo brother.yes they are magnificent arts aren't they?" Sakura said, whipping her face with a towel.  
  
"Saku.. May I-" Toya began to say when Sakura smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of-course you can keep it oniichan, I was going to give it to you both later anyway." Sakura said happily and looked at her brother, smiling.  
  
"Thank you Saku, I need to talk you about some things that really important." Toya said as he took out some scrolls and handed them to Sakura to read.  
  
"What does this mean?' Sakura asked as she read the scrolls. 'I'm confused, why the Samurai scrolls?"  
  
"Grandfather made this scroll as a Will for if he dies and he left it here within the castle.' Toya said as he looked at his sister's expression of confusion and sadness. 'Since you know about the Samurai scroll, it would make this simpler for me to explain."  
  
"He.really did it did he?' Sakura felt her tears fall down her face. 'He arranged a marriage with a Prince didn't he?"  
  
"Not exactly, it said that you must be married before you reach your one and twentieth birthday to have access to his inheritance." Toy replied and kept reading.  
  
"I have only..nine or actually eight years before I have to get married to anyone.' Sakura thought devastatingly as she rubbed her wet eyes. 'But I have to meet this person in three days."  
  
"Saku, if you don't meet him in these three days, then the title, the properties, and the identities are taken away." Toya said quietly and hugged his sister tightly.  
  
"Wait what do you mean?' Sakura looked up at him 'what is your meaning of taken away?"  
  
"I mean to say that.' he paused as he felt the pain she would go through but she must know. Toya thought, they must keep her safe. 'If you don't find someone within the three days, our lives would never be the same."  
  
"So I must go then, but where must I go?" Sakura asked in a serious tone.  
  
"To Gensai, your brother and I have already sent a letter that you shall be arriving there soon.' Toya saw that she began to once again 'I know Saku its really hard but do not worry Tomoyo will go with you and Kero as well." he said letting her go slowly. He looked at her and saw that she was smiling knowing that Tomoyo had arrived with the rest of them.  
  
"Gensai, as in Gensai of the West? I have heard so many tales of the family and those tales aren't that good either." Tomoyo said walking in the room with Yukito and Kero.  
  
"Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero." Sakura said walking towards them.  
  
"Sakura-chan, as my cousin, let's go find outfits for our journey!' Tomoyo said in excitement. 'I can't wait till you see some of the dresses I brought."  
  
"Hai." Sakura said and felt Kero tugging at her dress. 'Kero?" and in her mind he said to her. " Don't worry.I'm coming too and don't forget to bring a lot of food!!!" Kero screeched in delight. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed as then Tomoyo said to Sakura, "I'll meet you upstairs.come on Kero lets go find which foods to bring on our journey." Kero screeched and flew out the door. Tomoyo followed after him.  
  
" I know now.Thank you.I know what you and Yukito-san planning now.' she said smiling up at her two confused brothers and whipped her tears. ' Arigatoo, I love you both so much, what would I do without you both." She hugged the both of them.  
  
"Now go on monster and pack your things and be ready for anything." Toya said to her and Yukito nodded.  
  
"I'll let that one go brother but only this once." Sakura said quietly and soon heard a whisper from behind her replying, "We love you too Sakura.." Sakura left to the door, Toya whispered to himself and stared at the glass statue. There's so much to do in such little time. he thought.  
  
When the sun reached its hottest day, Sakura felt a presence of someone.she looked out the window, to the road distance away from Tildau's Water grounds. A glimpse of Dark Shadows and demons glared at her from far away, making her faint by the evil strong power. Luckly she was caught by Kero, and was slowly placed her to the bed.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo screamed and went to Sakura. By then Toya and Yukito appeared into the room by the scream.  
  
"Saku.Saku...wake up." Yukito said as Toya looked out the window. Damn he thought they are coming. He looked at Sakura and saw her awaken. Blinking a few times but still mesmerized, Sakura whispered "Dark Shadows.Dark Shadows.' She pointed towards the road. 'She is coming, Sakura must leave now or danger will come.' Then once again she closed her eyes and re-opened them, looking into her family's terrified gaze.  
  
"What, What happened?" Sakura asked as everyone looked away.  
  
"You don't remember?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura shook her head and replied, "The only thing I remember was packing up the rest of my things. Then I felt a presence.and I don't know what happened after that." Toya and Yukito nodded and said "There have been a change in the future than we both expected, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, our Aunt is to arrive here shortly and you three must leave quickly for they know that you are here."  
  
"Hai.we shall." The three replied already dressed and they were transported to the stable by the magic of Toya's transportation spell.  
  
"Take one of the carriges, Kero. transform to your human form." Yukito said as he lifted his hands to the Ewal and suddenly Kero transformed into a human. He had blonde silver hair with the unique shade of amber and red in his eyes, he was wearing all black.  
  
"Kero, when you reach the gate of Gensai, tell the guards that I sent you and that you have come for business..." Toya said to him and gave him a hug and to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"The both of you be careful, this woman that is to appear soon is a deadly enemy." Kero replied as he went inside with Tomoyo.  
  
"Take care Toya, Yukito, I wish you both safety and love." Sakura said as she went to them and hugged them close.  
  
"You MONSTER take care of yourself, may the Elemental Dragons guide you all in your journey." Toya said to her.  
  
"Hurry get inside the carriage, they are almost arriving.we shall meet again, I am sure of it." Yukito said and kissed her on the forehead. Sakura knew she should not cry but she felt the tears fall across her face.  
  
"Goodbye." she said as carriage began to move. Yukito shook his head and said, "Never goodbyes.we will meet again." Then the carriage was on its ways to the West of Tildau, the land called Gensai Empire and there their quest begins.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I hope this was a good chapter.please review and I promise to update as soon as possible.Thanks and c ya in the next chapter!!!^_^ 


	8. The Dream and the Mysterious land of Gen...

I want to Wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and all the other celebration traditions, also that I hope you all have fun celebrating them! ^_^... and thank you to all who reviewed...and here's the Chapter...  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In the carriage, Sakura watched the night scenery as Tomoyo and Kero slept quietly, she sighed as she saw so many stars across the dark sky. She remembered the day she sat in the tree and watched the same stars not knowing what was to come and change her life forever. Soon she felt her eyes feel heavy and began to fall asleep. She began to dream, a dream she had always had ever since she was a little girl after that day.  
  
********  
  
"No not this dream, Saku wake up wake up please." Sakura said within the darkness. Then she saw the temples and castles destroyed, she felt so weak that she could not stand anymore. Blood stained her hand as then she was being pulled by the Dark Shadows, she looked up and saw a skeleton and it screeched. Then the Dark Shadows threw her in the middle of a huge stone, screaming Sakura tried to get out tried to move but her body didn't move. The huge boulders began to fall on her as then she saw a little girl watching from a distance trying to cover her ears from the screeching and the boulders that began to fall. Sakura knew that little girl was her five years ago.she couldn't feel her body as soon as the boulders came down, when suddenly a slight pain came through out her whole body. she cried in an anguish shout.  
  
********  
  
Sakura awoke with sweat slowly coming down her face; it was the dream that I had before, that dream.she thought to herself. Sunlight appeared through the windows as then the carriage stopped and they were here in Gensai.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked looking at her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo, are we already here?" Sakura asked cheerfully trying to hide the expression of her shocking dream.  
  
"Yes we are almost there.' Tomoyo said in a happy tone, 'I can't wait for you to try on this one dress."  
  
"Sakura, this is the plan.' Kero said as they ate lunch before going to the castle. 'You and Tomoyo will go together as I will transform into my real form after telling guards.then I shall go see if there is anything suspicious around the castle."  
  
"Kero-chan will you be alright doing this task alone?" Tomoyo asked him and Sakura nodded asking the same question in her mind.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. but you two must watch out for the shadows that don't appear during the night." Kero said looking to the castle that they were supposed to go.  
  
"Kero, well meet you at the fountain at nightfall, Spinnel has agreed to go with you.." Sakura said as then someone came walking towards them. It was a man with short, black hair and the darkest blue eyes anyone has ever seen and he was wearing white. He looked like the opposite of Kero, but they both shared the symbol of Dyjins and had a lot in common.  
  
"Well, Well Souppy we meet again." Kero said watching him with his amber- red eyes.  
  
"Kero how good of it to see you, I suppose we'll working together once again, just like old times.' Spinnel said as he turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. ' Sakura, Tomoyo I came directly as soon I got your letters."  
  
"Thank you Spinnel for coming it means a lot to the both of us." Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded with an assuring smile.  
  
"KERO.as soon as this is over, we shall finish the unfinished business ." Spinnel said in a calm tone.  
  
"I SHALL DEFEAT ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU SPINNEL SUN!!!" as then came a fire background came between the both of them. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the both of them with a confused sigh.  
  
"Umm..Ano.what business was that? I thought you and Spinnel were.good friends?" Sakura asked the two that had electric shocks attacking each other.  
  
"That.business.' Kero began to say looking at the man who had began to drink water from the cup. 'Is how much sweet foods we can eat the most!" He said in a determined voice, by then Sakura and Tomoyo fell out of their chairs bursting with laughter.  
  
"W-what's so funny?" Kero asked the two girls after they stopped laughing, leaving only little giggles.  
  
"They are laughing because you know that it is just a crazy duel cause I would win." Spinnel said finishing his drink.  
  
"Souppy! Are you sure you would win? You end up losing every time we duel against each other especially if it involves sweets." Kero said as they began with the fire background and the electric shocks once again.  
  
"Hah you just say that cause you know you don't want to except defeat a long time ago." Spinnel said, sticking his tongue.  
  
"Kero. we have to leave soon, you and Spinnel can finish this later ." Sakura said tugging on his coat, with a smile. As everyone began to go inside the carriage Sakura went to Kero and gave him a hug, and said "Thank you Kero, you, Spinnel, and Tomoyo have made feel like smiling once again, I haven't felt so happy in such a long time." She smiled up at him.  
  
"That's what we are all here for Sakura, to make you smile again and I am glad that you are back to your cheerful self again." Kero said happily. Arriving at the gates and passing the guards, Kero and Spinnel changed into their Ewal forms. Sakura felt tug from Spinnel and she had forgotten.  
  
"Sorry I forgot.." Sakura said as she placed both of her hands on the birds and closed her eyes, reviving and healing any wounds they had received before. The two birds screeched as they flew across the sky. Soon Tomoyo and Sakura began to walk to the castle.  
  
"Young ladies, what business do you both seek here?" the Councilmen asked as they appeared opening the door.  
  
"I am Princess Kinomoto of Tildau and this is my cousin, Princess Daidouji of Halo's Quest. We are both here seeking business with the Queen Li of Gensai." Sakura said in a commanding tone, but with a soft smile. The Councilmen looked at each other and nodded and opened the door. Sakura nodded to the Ewals that were watching above her.  
  
Makoto Li who was sitting in the trees, watched as the two young girls waited for a single moment before entering the castle. He studied her from a distance and thought, "What an odd mix them two.one with black hair that shined as the dark sky.the other with light brown hair close to amber shades of the sun.He closed his eyes from using too much of his power trying to see what plan he had in stored for them. Matasuka, his wolf pet appeared from the bushes. It was a rare type wolf that came from the Dyjins long ago, having dark black fur and light red eyes it came before Makoto and made a small sound of annoyance.  
  
"If you must Matasuka, you may go and find out more about the two." Makoto said after the wolf barked and left to investigate the strangers that had arrived so sudden. Makoto wondered to himself.is this the chosen one? Was this the one he has been searching for. His eyes were shadowed as he jumped to the ground. He whispered walking to the castle, "We shall see."  
  
***************************************************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to lighten up the story with the food battle against Kero and Souppy.^_^ so plz review and tell me what you think.^_^ and I can't wait update the next chapter.^_- see ya in the next chapter! 


	9. The Arrival and the fortunate opportunit...

I hope everyone had a great celebration of the New Year..and here's the chapter.Please review and tell me what you think about it!!!! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER- I Do Not Own CCS  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Tomoyo looked around as they approached inside, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "It was the Prince wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura looked at her and nodded feeling of the darkness behind her as turned quickly only to see a wolf with red eyes of crimson and staring at her with a yellow glare. The Wolf looked at her for another few moments and closed its eyes and turned away.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her cousin.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura said smiling as they kept walking to the main Study room. Before Tomoyo was about to ask what was wrong, they were presented the Queen and her son that had waited for them.  
  
"Presenting Princess Kinomoto of the land Tildau and Princess Daidouji of the land Halo's Quest." Sakura heard him announced. She looked around only to find the Prince gazing at her with a cold stare.  
  
"Welcome to Gensai..young Princesses I hope you journey coming here was a safe one was it not?" The Prince asked the two young girls as they sat across from them. He felt something from the both of them a sense of magic or some power.  
  
"Yes it was a long journey but a luckily a safe one.and thank you for the consideration your Highness." Sakura said with a happy smile towards them.  
  
"It's a good time of the year for you and your cousin to come, for here in Gensai we have a spectacular masquerade ball which is the day after tomorrow." The Queen glanced once more at the young girls; she felt an extreme power within the both of them.  
  
"That must be exciting, we are very fortunate to be here for this upcoming event." Tomoyo said with a smile. The Queen returned the smile and looked at them, did the Spirits send them to me as of fate she thought. Then she received a vision that Princess Kinomoto was the chosen one. the one to help her find her son once again.  
  
"Its good to meet you Princess Kinomoto and Princess Daidouji, I hope you will have a pleasant stay here.' The Prince said with a smile, 'I hope to see you all soon.I have to go I have some unfinished business to do." He bowed and left the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura watched the Queen looked a little paler than when they first arrived as she watched her son closed the door.  
  
"Oh.I'm fine, it's just that I have gotten your brother's letter just as soon as you arrived.' the Queen laughed. 'You both must be tired from the long journey. oh and please address us by our first given names since of we are like close family please do so." The Queen smiled at them and sent for their maids to bring them to their rooms.  
  
"Your Highness, thank you for letting us take shelter within the Gensai wall on such short notices.we are very fortunate." Sakura and Tomoyo bowed to the Queen, as they were lead to their rooms.  
  
"Let's showed them to their rooms!!!' the young girls exclaimed as they looked at Sakura and Tomoyo. 'We never a met real Princesses.not since Yo- .well never mind.." The young children who looked about eight or nine said excitedly as they showed them their rooms. Sakura smiled and looked at the little girls.  
  
"Well thank you so much for showing us to our room.I know this isn't much but here." Sakura gave each servant a piece of little stoned creatures that she made the day Toya caught the glass statue of the Dyjin she had carved.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!!!" the cute little servants all said admiring their little stones figures. Sakura noticed the oldest maid looking at her with an intense cold look and Sakura held one small figure out to her but she ignored her and left.  
  
"Please don't worry about Mika, she can really be a nice person if you get to know her better." One of the little girls said.  
  
"I hope you like the stones, if you can would you give this one to her." Sakura said smiling to the little girls holding out her hand of the stone.  
  
"OF-COURSE, PRINCESS PLEASE CALL US IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU AND YOUR COUSIN NEED!!!!!" they all said and bowed. They squealed as they ran quietly to the maid quarters. Tomoyo smiled as she wrote a letter to Yuki and Toya about their arrival. She turned and saw Sakura breathing out a huge sigh.  
  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine.' Sakura said as she added ' Maybe I need to take a walk and talk to Kero and Spinnel." grabbing her coat and waved to Tomoyo who watched her leave and Tomoyo began once more with the letter.  
  
Sakura who quietly walked to the back door that lead to the gardens, passed by the maid rooms and heard the little girls talking. Slowly she heard them talking about someone. they were walking about her.  
  
"They rumors are true, I bet this girl is a good match for the Prince." One of them said.  
  
"They are both really pretty the Princess and her cousin.' the other had said with a sigh... 'They are so lucky to be in the same ranks as the handsome Prince." Heh.only if they knew what I am going through they would have regretted saying that. Sakura thought. Looking away she walked to the garden with the thoughts of her past.  
  
"Mika-chan? Why are you grumpy all of a sudden?" Lin asked her in the Maid's quarters.  
  
"I AM NOT GRUMPY!!! I'm just not have a good day that's all.." Mika said with a pout.  
  
"Oh come on we all know you have a crush on Makoto ever since he saved you." Sanako said as she left to check on her boiling soup.  
  
"BE QUIET!!!! We have to bring towels for our guests." tugging Lin along.  
  
Sakura looked at the magnificent flowers that grew peacefully in the garden. With the sunset she watched the flower glistened with the shimmering light of the rays of the sun. Closing her eyes she remembered her Grandfather and that day..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness came upon that night leaving only one candle that glowed right in front of her grandfather. The woman within the shadows as red eyes of evil glowed furiously at him.  
  
"What ARE You talking about? There was never a girl that lived here before?!" Sakura's grandfather slowly moved his hand towards his sword.  
  
"Is that so? Then I guess I can't teach an old dog to do new tricks can I?' she laughed with an angered tone saying. 'I suppose we have to end this in a quick fight, but I don't think you strong enough against your own daughter."  
  
"W-what! Don't you dare harm Chiyo! " He yelled back and standing up, taking out his own sword of the original Dyjin dynasty he pointed in the dark. Knowing that she was there only a single strike away.  
  
"Well. Well. the old dog is still sharp..." as then the doors opened and suddenly Sakura heard footsteps walking into the room. Suddenly she felt the presence of...  
  
"CHIYO! W-What are you doing!" seeing his youngest daughter walking in the room in her traditional Kimono, her eyes shadowed by the light.  
  
"Well, old man how does it feel to have someone you love turn you.' the woman's voice laughed once more, "I shall find the girl, and I do, the world will finally come to an end." then she laughed and walked away.  
  
"Father.'she said in a whisper and looked at him, tears falling down her face. 'You must please forgive me for what will soon come.for many years I waited for this day.too long of keeping my identity of secret.but finally you shall see the reason why I will draw my sword towards you!" By then her Aunt who she loved so dearly was all a lie.that the times she shared with her was only a lie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadness washed all over her, when suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer. She walked faster feeling something or someone staring at her and soon enough she saw a gate that lead to the unknown maze. There she saw the two yellow red eyes glaring at her, it was the wolf once again watching her with careful eyes. She realized it was the Prince who sent this wolf to watch her.. She thought to herself, this wolf is a strange one to watch me. Then she saw the two Ewals flying closer and looked back at the gate, the mysterious wolf had already disappeared.  
  
"Kero, Spinnel finally I see you both. Everything is alright.did you see anything unusual?" Sakura said. Kero and Spinnel replied using their telepathy.  
  
Nothing, but I feel something is not right. Kero replied  
  
Sakura will you and Tomoyo will be fine tonight or do you want us to stay here? Souppy asked.  
  
"We'll be fine don't worry."Sakura smiled.  
  
All right then.we will be close by so if there is any problems you know what to do.Kero said  
  
Please be careful Sakura who knows what can happen here. Spinnel said  
  
"I promise you both I will call upon the both you if trouble is near." Sakura waved as the two Ewals screeched and left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean so much to my writing.and don't worry Li is coming up soon. you can count on it.well see ya in the next chapter..^_^ 


	10. The Night of the Ball

Here's the other chapter I wrote.I hope you all like this one...ENJOY!!! Please review and give your opinion. I can't wait to finish the next chapter..  
  
Disclaimer- I Do not own CCS  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
That night moon's rays shone on the glass the dark shadow watched in the chair, the glass glowed a yellowish light.Yoko.the shadow thought within his mind as a dark demon returned and licked his hand. It had been almost a few days since the Possessor of the Sapphire was living and hiding somewhere within their reach. Tonight was the night of the Masquerade Ball and the end of the Princess Kinomoto who was going to have a terrible accident. He thought once more about the plan that was perfectly on time.  
  
"What did you find out today my companion?" he said to his loyal dark demon. Placing his hand on the jewel buried deep inside its chest, the Element stone he had placed within him many years ago. Then he found a picture image of the Princess holding her necklace and tears coming down her face. I wonder about her necklace that she must be the one. The demon screeched and the jewel disappeared back inside its chest. The dark shadow looked at the glass with the yellow light.  
  
"You did well my loyal one. Now go leave at me at peace." the shadow said in a dark tone. The demon screeched and left once again.  
  
"What must we do now my Lord?' the dark cold voice appeared within the shadows. The click of guns was heard and the voice said once again, 'We have found the girl what do you think is the way of getting into her heart and ripping it away.only leaving you and her in pain over nothing."  
  
"It will not be I in pain but someone else.." The shadow replied to the man who was whipping his two pistols within the moonlight.  
  
"I see, then I suppose we'll be on time as the sun departs.then I must leave then." said a large man that appeared raising his ax behind his back, with a young girl holding twin swords that turned into small blades and placing them within her sleeves.  
  
"No! Let me do his job!" The voice of the young girl said.  
  
"In time we shall see, but send those pathetic warriors this time during the Masquerade Ball tonight.it amuses me to see them get so happily overjoyed for some useless party.' the shadow stood up and replied. 'We shall go with the plan, until its time."  
  
"I could finish this girl in one swipe why not send me once again master." the evil feminine voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Don't send her once again, she failed you last time only killing one of ours.' the young girl said 'Anyways she has gone to many of a times, send me I am the one closest to this princess."  
  
"Yes you did kill one of ours, didn't you?" the shadow said to the woman.  
  
"Please my Lord don't misunderstand it wasn't my doing of her death, but I myself shall get that Princess to call upon the true power of the necklace, please give me one more chance." The voice pleaded. The shadow looked at her with its devil red eyes.  
  
As then he replied, "Fine, you can go as well to that Masquerade Ball with the idiotic group so they won't be screwing around.but this time if you fail me once again. Your consequences will not be pleasing. NO QUESTIONS! NO COMMENTS JUST ALL GET OUT NOW BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL!" he shouted.  
  
"Thank you my Lord." the feminine voice said as the three replied, "Yes master." bowed and left. The shadow pressed his lips against the yellow glowing glass and then he whispered.  
  
"Yoko, I promise you, I will revive you and we will be together again my love FOREVER.seeing this girl is Possessor of the Sapphire.I will save you this time, my love." the shadow said as he placed his hand on the glass, blood came from his hand moving slowly to the ground.  
  
Sakura began to dream as she fell asleep, she felt it was not going to be a good dream but she could open her eyelids as if someone wanted her to see this dream.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The shadows had pulled her after she had become weakened without her power for there were too many of them.too many red eyes wanting the desire to kill, to take the world to darkness. Taken to a shrine, she was tied and felt the pain as of the consequence for she would never tell she would never give the power to them. She looked up to see a woman about seven years older than her and she was in a beautiful kimono. Then it became all dark leaving a light and a glass mirror came in front of her and Sakura saw herself but maybe seven years older. Then a masculine figure came from within the shadows smiled up at her and he kissed the beautiful woman. Sakura could not see his face for it was too dark and she felt the evil within him. Then the rocks came down and her last sight was that shadow stepped into the light but it was only a skull. Rocks began to pile on top of her. HELP! She screamed as she saw her parents within the rocks. But not in flesh but as skeletons.Sakura screamed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was the same nightmare again, she awoke with sweat rolling down her face and her breaths came in harsh rhythm. Nobody heard the scream thank goodness, Sakura thought. She dressed into her plain pewter gown and placed on a cloak and she left her room. It was almost the stroke of the light. Underneath her pewter gown was her Sword Swifting outfit, making her feel comfortable with her gown. Curious about the mysterious Prince, she quietly climbed up the stairs walking slowly to the Prince's room, which was located, the third door down. Walking slowly, she heard a whisper calling her to the opposite room of the Prince's. This room used to be the young Lady Li who was to be married to Makoto but had terrible accident at the river the day before the ceremony. Gathering with all her courage went inside the slightly opened door and saw Makoto sleeping soundly as Sakura looked around the room. Something caught her eye and saw a large painting of the young Lady Li within the painting but she seemed younger. It was her.it was the same woman that was in the dream and it shocked Sakura devastatingly making her feel like she was being suffocated, silently she had to get out. Quietly walking fast, not noticing she accidentally dropped the golden necklace that fell into her cloak pocket. She slowly closed the door. Sakura ran out to the garden, light had already shown across the light blue sky. Two Ewals flew over on top on the trees, screeching in concern as they reached her in the deep forest of the garden.  
  
Sakura are you all right? Kero asked her within her mind.  
  
"I couldn't breathe.' Sakura whispered ' I almost."  
  
What happened? You looked pale and also about to faint.Spinnel said as well.  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you.' Sakura said in a steady voice ' I needed to get out.and my nightmare."  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Tomoyo called out walking into the forest.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura said as Tomoyo appeared.  
  
"Are you alright?' Tomoyo asked 'you looked as if you have seen a ghost."  
  
"I-I'm fine it's just that I had another nightmare." Sakura said standing up, she closed her eyes once more and tried to forget what she saw, what she did and the reason she needed to leave this castle.  
  
"Sakura are you alright? I mean really?" Tomoyo asked with a large amount of concern.  
  
"Yes I 'm fine Tomoyo.come on lets go choose costumes for tonight." Sakura said with a cheerful laugh.  
  
"Oh Sakura YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THE DRESS THAT I MADE FOR YOU ESPECIALLY FOR TONIGHT!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes as she gave the costume to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you so much Tomoyo, not just for this but always being there for me. I could not have survived this without you." Sakura said hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Anything for you Sakura, it helps me as well for you are helping me to become what I had always dreamed to be...' Tomoyo whipped her tears. 'THANK YOU!"  
  
"Come on enough thank you 's for one night.lets get ready for this exciting Ball!!!" Sakura said as she ran to dressing closet.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... WELCOME TO GENSAI'S FESTIVAL MASQURADE BALL OF THE YEAR...' The announcer began within ballroom walls; everyone was wearing magnificent costumes and of course with their own matching masks. Sakura and Tomoyo looked around with amazement. Sakura was wearing a magnificent blue silken gown with attached fairy wings that were white and gold; her mask was covered with gold and white sparkles and with a crown made of golden silk and she looked like a mystic princess. Tomoyo as well wearing the same style but a white gown but was with blue sparkles as if she looked like a mysterious Elf with her own matching staff as a wizard, her mask was covered all blue but with small, white stars that shimmered. The both of them smiled with excitement as they looked at the transformation of the Gensai. It was a beautiful sight, walls covered with plants and ribbons to express the fall festival moving into the winter. Sakura smiled as she saw Tomoyo looking at a tall figure standing at the door smiling at her. He was wearing a monk costume just as it looked in the book of Elmets. For some reason everything was starting to make sense, it was silly but they really were reincarnations. Sakura smiled and followed her love struck cousin.  
  
"Eriol!!!!" Tomoyo said walking towards him.  
  
"Tomoyo! Is that you?" he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh Eriol I missed you so, I have to introduce you to my cousin Sakura.. Sakura this is Eriol the one I had been talking about." Tomoyo said to the both of them.  
  
"We finally meet.Tomoyo has told me so much about you in her letters." Eriol smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
Sakura smiled and said to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you.I could already see what Tomoyo had said to me about you.." Sakura winked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed and Tomoyo whispered "Sakura it's a secret.." And they all laughed.  
  
" Eriol? How did you know this festival? Tomoyo asked him. Sakura noticed that the both of them had a connection, as the way they looked into each other's eyes and knew it was a perfect match.  
  
"Well I heard of the festival while I was traveling a few villages back and remembered that you were living currently at Gensai, so I decided to go and visit you.' Eriol said with a smile. Soon hearing soft music play he looked at Tomoyo and asked her, "Would you like to dance Tomoyo? "  
  
"I-If its all right with Sakura." Tomoyo looked at her cousin. Sakura smiles walking up to them and did a small blessing.  
  
"OF-COURSE IT IS!! NOW GO AND DANCE!!." Sakura said cheerfully as she watched her cousin and her future cousin dance beautifully with the music. Sakura sighed and walked to the outside balcony where she stood and looked up to the stars. Even though she was alone she always knew that Syaoran was here watching these stars with her, in her memory.  
  
"They never did changed did they?" a deep voice said behind her. Sakura turned around and saw whom the voice was..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ahhhh!!! Is it true? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.and I can't wait!!! C ya next time... 


	11. The Shadow and the Fire

Hello everyone.. I know I know you want to get to the chapter so.here's the chapter ^_^....enjoy and of course plz review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"They haven't changed have they?" the deep voice said behind her. Sakura who suddenly felt a presence turn around and she saw it was no other than Makoto or so she thought looked like him within the shadows. He was wearing a Samurai outfit and a black mask, which looked really original.  
  
"Good evening.Princess, you look quite exquisite tonight." He said to her as she blushed and saw him smile.  
  
"As same to you of course your highness, and it is a lovely evening.' Sakura smiled noticing the stars sparkle and she continued, 'what hasn't change Your Highness?" she asked. She felt him move closer to her and sighed.  
  
"The annual Masquerade Ball of course, everyone dancing, gossiping, and having a good time.everyone should be thinking of the war that's about come." he sighed.  
  
"If I may, the war maybe coming soon but these people have been working so hard and I think they do deserve this celebration and to." Sakura looked at the dark brown, amber eyes.  
  
"To what? To find out that it's was too late to realize the war had already begun or that it was too late to plan anything?!" he said in a cold controlled voice. Which frightened Sakura, she quickly looked away at the sky and smiling sadly.  
  
"I am sorry.I never thought of it that way.please forgive me. I must go now or Tomoyo might get worried why I took so long." Sakura said turning back to the door.  
  
"Sakura, wait." He said as he caught her arm.  
  
"Yes?" she asked quietly as she noticed he never let go her arm. In her mind the little voice said to run but the voice disappeared as she turned around finding herself under the gaze of this man with dark brown-amber eyes.  
  
"Its my fault.I should have not raised my voice." He said pulling her closer to him to an embrace. She could hear his heart pounding deeply as she closed her eyes savoring the moment that she had never felt before.  
  
"Y-Your H-Highness, w-what are you doing?" she whispered for she felt her throat went dry as she felt him so close to her.  
  
"Sakura." he said as he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss exploded a warm feeling within Sakura. The warmth ran through her veins as he deepened the kiss, she he felt her shiver. Letting her go slowly, Sakura felt the warmth and security disappeared as he turned away and said. "Princess please.forgive me." Before she could reply he walked slowly away to the stairs to the balcony that lead to the stables. She placed her fingers on her lips and remembered how intense the feeling of kissing him and how he kissed her. She never ever kissed anyone before and it was shocking that her kiss was to a Prince not to her love, her only love. The cold sadness ran through her, she had never felt so bad about anything like this in her life. Hearing Tomoyo's voice call out her name, she shook her head and went inside with a smile.  
  
"Sakura are you all right? You look a little flushed." Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh. I'm fine it must have been staying too long outside." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura, lets go or else we will miss the fireworks." Eriol said walking back to them.  
  
"Eriol? Didn't you say you brought a friend with you?" Tomoyo asked as the three walked to the large plains where the people gathered excitedly waiting for the show to begin.  
  
"I did, but he said he has some business to do and he says that he apologizes that he couldn't join us." Eriol said as they found a place to sit down as the announcer appeared on the small stage introducing the queen.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen and People who have came to this spectacular moment of the year. please enjoyed the final show of our celebration and we hope for many more to come!!" the people cheered as the Queen sat down next to her son and watch as the magic began. Sakura watched happily as the fireworks shot up from the ground and exploded into many colors of lights. She smiled listening to the people who watched in amazement and the children squealing with joy. But still Sakura still could not get her mind to stop replaying the scene with the Prince a while ago. She glanced to the Prince who was wearing a White cloak and was also wearing a white mask of original artwork. Sakura sighed and watched as the ending of the fireworks and everyone clapped and shouted in delight of the show. Reaching the castle, Eriol called for his carriage and gave Tomoyo a hug and a kiss and kissed Sakura's hand. When suddenly hearing an explosion, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol looked at the cottage where everyone was running with buckets of water.  
  
"It's the white cottage orphanage, Hurry we must go help those people!!" Sakura said as then the three of them ran. When they got there Eriol helped the men as they doused out the fire. Sakura and Tomoyo watched as they held the young children in their arms.  
  
"Robby! Robby where are you?!" a panic voice shouted and Sakura looked at the little girl that was standing to close to the burning cottage. Then suddenly a huge board almost came crushing down as Sakura ran to the little girl and saved at the right time.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sakura asked bringing her with the rest of the children. The little girl still in shock collapsed and Sakura caught her before she fell. Then she felt the tears of the little girl on her arm.  
  
"Robby please save Robby." she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo, take her and I have to find Robby." Sakura said as she ran back.  
  
"Sakura it's too dangerous!! Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted out to her, but still Sakura ran back.  
  
"Robby? Robby? Where are you." Sakura said coughing for there was too much smoke in the cottage.  
  
"H-help." said a voice not so far away from Sakura. She ran to the closet and found a little boy who was struggling to get free.  
  
"Don't worry Robby I'll get you out." Sakura took out her necklace and destroyed the wood that made him able to go get out. Picking him up and giving him the towel to cover his face from the smoke, she began to walk back only to find out that her exit was closed up.  
  
"We just have to go the other way.don't worry Robby, we'll get out of here, just hold on." Sakura said to the little boy. Seeing a small hole that lead outside she ran as fast as she could and gasped for air. She looked at Robby who was slowly closing his eyes.  
  
"Robby hold on." Sakura whispered and using her powers once again she healed Robby of his burnt marks and was almost fully recovered when she heard a laugh coming from behind her.  
  
"Foolish girl. you could have save yourself but instead you heal that boy." the womanly voice said and she realized it was her, the woman who killed everyone she loved. Feeling her anger and pain she stood up carrying the boy to a safe spot away from this evil. Placing a spell on Robby she walked back as she called for her sword, she looked up at the shadowed woman standing before her.  
  
"Y-you did this didn't you?" Sakura asked her furiously.  
  
"What if I did? What would you Princess you don't have the power to beat me." The woman laughed as she signaled the group that surrounded her.  
  
"Well, well so this is the Princess eh?" The general looked at Sakura suspiciously.  
  
"You idiots capture her!!! And get the boy too!" The woman shouted. The men came out and showed their evil grins and they all came around her but Sakura took out her sword and began to fight all of them.  
  
"Not bad for a Princess." The general said as then Sakura kept attacking till the woman shook her head.  
  
"You are the most luckiest men to be alive, cause if I were the Lord I would have killed you all!!!" the woman shouted with anger as she picked up the little boy.  
  
"Sakura HELP!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Robby! NO! let him go." Sakura said dropping her sword. As the woman laughed,  
  
"What a weakness your highness." The woman said as she came closer to her still holding the boy near her blade.  
  
"Now how would like to see him cry in pain highness?" she asked her rubbing the blade against Robby's throat.  
  
"No.let him go.he has nothing to do with this, nothing,." she said as the men still surrounded her with their weapons.  
  
"Well bind her up!" she said to them as she watched Sakura with her evil red eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Now, Now Princess don't be frightened.you won't miss a thing." As then she placed force on her blade and raising it to cut his head in one slice.  
  
"ROBBY!! NOOOOO!!" Sakura said as then she felt her crystal glow inside her as it transported Robby before she sliced him. She laughed and walked up to her and punched her hard in the stomach. Sakura groaned as she went unconscious, only seeing black.  
  
"Let's go." the woman shouted as they were transported in a black light.  
  
Robby awoke and found himself in a bed and saw someone watching him. Looking around and sunlight appeared through the windows.  
  
"W-what happened?" Robby asked as Tomoyo walked into the room.  
  
"You are awake.that's good." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Robby said.  
  
"Well we found you lying on the grass not so far from the orphanage." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Sakura? Where's Sakura?" Robby said in a panic.  
  
"Sakura? Oh she hasn't been seen ever since the fire.' Tomoyo began to feel the tears as she turned away from the little boy, 'I'm sorry, I just have been so worried about you and Sakura and its just ." she felt his little hand over hers and she hugged him and let him go.  
  
"She saved me Tomoyo.she saved me from the woman." He whispered.  
  
"What woman?" She said as Eriol returned.  
  
"There was a woman.but I could see who it was.' The boy said slowly. ' She was in the shadows, that's all I remember.I'm sorry." Robby said.  
  
"Robby? Robby!" His little sister appeared, as she ran and gave him a hug.  
  
"We'll leave you two guys alone." Eriol said holding Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Eriol." she said as he held her.  
  
"What who was that woman Robby was talking about?" Eriol said.  
  
"It was the woman who's been trying to get her." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, don't worry we'll find her." Eriol held her even closer.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I hope that it was a good chapter. plz review and hope to c ya in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	12. The Rescue and the Mysterious Samurai

Hi everyone I know its been a while I have been so busy with school ...sorry too all and please review afterwards and tell me your opinion.... Thanks... and Enjoy the Chapters!! ^_^.................  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Rescue And The Mysterious Samurai  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol searched for months and months trying to find Sakura and still there was no word of her...Even still they never gave up...Months turned into years when suddenly they had finally found word that there was a young woman living in the Tetsuigi Village.  
  
"Eriol... Could it be Sakura, it has been three years since..." Tomoyo said as they traveled to the Village.  
  
"It maybe...don't loose hope Tomoyo we will find her... If it will cost us our lives we will find Saku..." Eriol said holding her close. The clouds began to darken and the rain started to pour.  
  
Sakura awoke once again hearing raindrops dripping into a small pot in the darkness that surrounded her. Where am I? The question kept going in her mind as she kept looking around in the dark, she rubbed her head and tried to remember what happened. It has been so long I have seen the light, she thought. She was fed and clothed but she had never saw light except the man with a torch who always brought her food. She remembered the fire and the evil that had caused the fire and soon a vision of a puddle of blood as it became dark again. She felt the dried blood on her wrists remembering the pain of not telling the secret. She felt the tears come down her face and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Later she awoke once more seeing a small torch and the same man was watching her as she slowly looked up and the man laughed as he went closer to her. He was a short man with old ragged clothes and had a large scar across his left neck as the torch glared against his dark skin by the mud.  
  
"Hey ye' little lass awake are ye?' he said in his deep accented voice. Sakura tried to stand up but her arm was swelling with pain. She groaned as he forcefully pulled her out of the small cell. ' The General would like to see ye' again and he hopes that ye' would cooperate..." They soon approached a small bar and passed by the roars of laughter that had slowly stopped by their presence. There the men watched her with an intense glare and gave mischievous look. While walking to the bar, one of the men had stopped drinking his large mug of beer and walked up to the man who Sakura was following and smiled at her. He patted the man's shoulder as he shouted.  
  
"SHE BECAME A PRETTY PRINCESS, EH MEN?!" he had shouted to the men who had laughed in a response as he tried to touch her cheek, Sakura stepped back away from his action. The man who she was supposed to follow had said to the man, "Doppo ye' better back off this one, she's yer general's..."  
  
"Aww... Shuddup...Akio she's to beautiful to be wasted on that idiot Eizo...' Doppo had replied to Akio as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, she could smell the nasty smell of beer in his breath. ' I have waited too long for this! I can teach her how to become a real lady..."  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted as she tried to strangle away from his grasp. The men laughed as Doppo used all his force to stop her from struggling. Of balanced, they both fell as Doppo made his advance as he pinned her on the ground. The men whistled and hooted as he slowly bent down to kiss Sakura who was desperately struggling. Using her technique she kicked him hard in the groin as he yelped in pain and roars of laughter went around as they watched their comrade crying in pain. Terrified, Sakura quickly stood up and began to run as Doppo grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground once again as she tried to move away but it was to late.  
  
"Hey Doppo, I think she gotten more control than you did..." A voice shouted as the men laughed, while Doppo with his furious eyes glared at the pale, terrified Sakura.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted furiously as Sakura tried to push him away as her mind screamed GRANDFATHER PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!! Suddenly closing her eyes she heard glass shattering and a deep voice from a distance.  
  
"LET HER GO..." said the dark mysterious man who stood in front of her. He looked as young as her but she couldn't tell by his features which were hidden within the straw hat.  
  
"AND WHO ARE YOU TO BOSS ME AROUND BOY?" Doppo said glaring at him, still holding Sakura tightly.  
  
"It seems she does not like you and what you are trying to do to her...I could see why she would...Let her go peacefully or else I will have to kill you..." The stranger had said. Everyone whispered as they wondered what Doppo would do next after the horrible threat. Doppo stood up as Sakura stood up quickly and hid in the corner.  
  
"You boy don't know who you are talking to I see...Well I guess I have to teach you not to cross lines with me!!!" as then he took out a secret pistol that had been hiding within his cloak. Then he began firing at the stranger that had dodged the bullets with a great amount of speed. This samurai moved as fast as a shadow and sliced Doppo across the neck knocking him unconscious in one strike as the blood began to flow. The samurai walked passed the bleeding man and went to Sakura. Sakura who was as white as a ghost and terrified by what she had witnessed looked into the dark amber eyes that reflected with sadness and her pain.  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered softly as he outstretched his hand to her. Sakura who was unable to answer still stayed in the corner and felt tears blur her vision.  
  
"Come, you are safe now...we shall leave this place..." he said to her. Suddenly feeling the ground shake within the walls the ceiling began to crumble.  
  
"A SURPRISE ATTACK!!!!" the man shouted as everyone ran.  
  
Sakura looked at the man who covered her from getting hurt by the impact. Everyone screamed as it went dark and suddenly felt a strong barrier from him. She closed her eyes until there was silence and the shaking had stopped. The mysterious stranger weakly moved away from her and whispered, "We...must...go... before anyone awakes." Sakura nodded noticing that he not only held a barrier for her but for everyone as well. They stood up and began to walk away and Sakura knew the Goddess had finally answer her wish.  
  
They fled to the forest as the rain began to pour slowly, soon turning into a light drizzle. The stranger and Sakura walked for hours and slowly knowing of the men that stood watch within the forest. Sakura felt weakened as she walked behind him, moving slower and slower. The smell of Toxic smell was too strong for her even though with her powers she could keep going but it was too late as darkness came around her, she fainted. The samurai turned back and quickly caught her as she fell to the ground, remembering the wolf's toxic smell.  
  
"She isn't immune to the smell," he said picking the unconscious girl up and continued the journey through the Misty woods....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? Hope to get reviews and I hope you like this chapter...see ya in the next chapter...^_^ 


	13. Part 1 The New Life

... PLZ need more reviews!! I can't write till I get more reviews...so tell me what's your opinion and enjoy this chapter...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part One- The New Life  
  
When the Samurai appeared, the old woman looked at him and saw him carrying a girl on his back. She shouted to him, "Child, who is that with you?"  
  
"Please Grandmother she has taken too much fume in the forest..."  
  
"Oh goodness, please come inside and hurry..." she asked him.  
  
"Who is she?" Megumi asked him, as he placed her slowly on the mattress. Sakura groaned as turned away.  
  
"She was a prisoner with the Bandits near the old tower...she was close to being raped and killed..." he said to her.  
  
"I see...Poor child." She looked at the girl who slept quietly within the room.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, would you let her stay here until she recovers?" Syao asked.  
  
"Of course child, she looks as if she is not in any condition to leave...of course she can stay." Megumi looked at her grandson who seemed very protective about this girl. She wondered why.  
  
"I must leave and warn Ogai the Leaders about the surprise attack within the Tower, I shall return later...thank you Grandmother..."  
  
Syao walked slowly as his Grandfather and other men from across the villages had gathered and were discussing the battle they were all going to face. His grandfather looked at Syao and signaled him to come and report his discovery. After hearing the tale, the leaders were shocked and began suggesting on placing the defensive combats towards the Bandits and his tribes.  
  
"You have done well my grandson,' his grandfather had said to him after the meeting. 'I remember you said you brought a young girl who was badly injured...is there any news?"  
  
"Nothing new it seems, Grandfather, but she is in stable condition...' Syao paused, '...but she is still unconscious." They walked slowly to the hut.  
  
"Did you find out more about her?" his grandfather asked. Syao sighed deeply as he shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, only thing she had, was a book with a large blue Sapphire Gem around her neck..." Syao replied.  
  
"A Sapphire Gem you say, I think I might know about it...' his grandfather replied to him as they walked into the hut. ' It's going to be another long day tomorrow and since we issued the new battle plans, we a lot of things to do..."  
  
"Yes Grandfather, see you in the morning." Syao said walking to the barn.  
  
"Goodnight Syao..." as he walked to the hut. Megumi watched him from the doorway.  
  
"It's her isn't Ogai?" looking at Sakura who was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Indeed it is, Sakura...it's been so long since our last visit there..."  
  
"I haven't seen her since she was still a baby in Nadeshiko's arms, she has grown up into a lovely young woman..."  
  
"Should we tell Syao?" Ogai asked his wife quietly.  
  
"I think its better if they find out on their own." They both laughed as they blew out the candle.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes; sunlight went through the small cracks of the small room. She began to stand up when she heard an old woman's voice, "I see you are finally awake...Please don't move I haven't placed the herbs on your leg, yet." she said in the New Elmet language and smiled at her. Sakura blinked and looked at the old woman and asked in the New Elmet language, "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
The old woman laughed as she placed the herbs on her leg, "Three Days you have been unconscious..." she said.  
  
"The only thing I remember was a forest and I was running...' Sakura said, ' Oh please excuse my manners I am Sakura Kinomoto and I appreciate your aid...um."  
  
"Megumi... but everyone calls me the healer.' She said to Sakura and laughed. ' You must really thank Syao for saving you...if it weren't for him you would have died..."  
  
"Syao?' Sakura questioned. The name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where and how she remembered his name. 'The Samurai...he..."  
  
"Ahh, so he did sense the trouble...' the old woman smiled happily as she turned away. ' The food is almost ready..." she said as she walked away. Sakura looked outside the window seeing the sunlight's rays reflect across the golden plains. Taking her crystal out of her book, which was placed next to her she healed a bit of her swollen leg as she walked to the small room with the food.  
  
"I can tell you are really hungry, come child have some food with me..." she said to Sakura. Sakura smiled and sat with her as they ate politely.  
  
"Kinomoto... is that not the name of the clan tribe of the Northwest?" Megumi asked in the Elmet language.  
  
"Yes, it is... my family is in the clan." Sakura stopped as she heard two voices coming closer.  
  
"The toxic fumes can wear away the-..." Syao stopped talking to his friend, Daisetsu and looked at the girl who was talking to his grandmother. He looked at his grandmother and asked her in Dyjin Language. "Is she alright?" looking at Sakura with a dark Amber glare. His grandmother laughed and Sakura blushed and looked away, hoping that no one could see her blushing. His Grandmother replied, "Yes she will be fine, do not worry.' She smiled 'She recovering very well..." Syao nodded and looked away and blushed, signaling his friend to follow they carried the logs to the fire and went outside.  
  
"Do you know Dyjin?" Megumi asked Sakura as soon as Syao left.  
  
"Yes, not so fluent in the New Dyjin, but perfect in the old Dyjin..." she replied with a smile. They both laughed as they talked about the situation that had just happened.  
  
"You must have had a talented teacher for you to know both so well..." Megumi said in the old Dyjin.  
  
"Yes my father was a fascinating archeologist, he taught be how to read, write, and translate in Dyjin..." Sakura smiled and remember the old days where she would love to just read the magnificent symbols that her father translated for her.  
  
"You must rest some more child, your wounds have finally started close.' Megumi said and led back to the room. ' If you need anything, I'll be here..."  
  
"Hai, thank you..." Sakura smiled as she began to sleep once again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
^_^ Isn't it CUTE?......well please review and I will try my hardest to updated as soon as possible.... C ya later!!!! 


	14. The Mysterious Encounter

Hi everyone... I want to thank those who reviewed and left comments...^_^...yeah I hope to receive more in the future and lets begin the chapter!! ^_-*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
As the sun began to set, Megumi and Ogai brought out their supplies as they headed out to the neighboring village that had suffered from a terrible attack from the pirates once again. The council had called an emergency meeting, to meet as soon as possible that day.  
  
"Syaoran, will you be able to take care of her while we are away?" Megumi asked as she looked at the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"Yes I'll be able to Grandmother...Now don't worry." Syaoran said as they said their goodbyes. Syaoran watched as they slowly rode away. He sighed and looked at the girl, she was a mysterious one indeed. Something about just made him feel as if he knew her before. Looking away, he looked down and walked to the barn where he watched as the sun disappeared and the moon and the stars began to glow.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could past the pillars, past the shadowed statues. She felt them coming closer and still coming closer to her, wanting to kill her and get the jewel. In the darkened cloaks they rode their crimson blood eyed horses faster and faster till they were so close to Sakura. Stopping her, the shadow grabbed her by the neck and screeched in a high pitch voice calling to the others. Sakura felt its cold, bony hand tightened around her neck as then she tried to scream, she tried to struggle but still she could not move till she heard someone's voice calling out to her.  
  
"HEY! HEY! Wake up!" Syaoran said as she still kept on struggling. When he had heard the terrified scream from the barn he ran as fast as he could to her. Holding her in his arms she finally relaxed and opened her eyes. Dark pools of Sapphire Green eyes stared up at him with confusion and fear. Sweat came down her face as she wondered what happened. Looking around, Sakura saw the pale moonlight's rays peaking out from the small hole of the hut. It was just a dream. Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Are you alright?" Syaoran whispered to her.  
  
"It was a dream...' She whispered as Syaoran held her more tightly. Tears burned her eyes as she began to cry. 'I was so terrified, they came and ..."  
  
"Shh...its over now don't cry...I'm here..." Syaoran said cutting off her sentence. He didn't know why or how he began to feel so emotional for this mysterious girl. Soon as she stopped crying, he slowly released her from the embrace. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Arigato..." Sakura said as she felt the warmth of their bodies slowly turned cold. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, uncertain of what was the warm connection between them. As the dark, ruby eyes close to being amber, melted into the Sapphire gaze of emerald green. The two looked away feeling their heartbeats pounding deeply in their ears. Standing up Syaoran sighed and began to walk away, not looking back or else he would end up stuck again staring into those beautiful Emerald eyes.  
  
"Get some sleep... you must be still weak from the toxic smell..." Syaoran said as he slowly walked back to the barn, not waiting for a reply from her.  
  
Sakura watched him quietly walk back to the barn; she felt the security of his strong arms around her suddenly vanished. She couldn't help but wonder the feeling that she had towards he soothing voice. Or how she reacted to their embrace and noticed his quick reaction as well. She kept pondering till she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Waking up the next day, Sakura smelled something spicy in the air. She opened her eyes and slowly looked at the small cooking room. Megumi was humming a familiar tone as she added more herbs into the soup. Sakura closed her eyes once more and began to remember last night. She could still feel his breath and his eyes on her face as he comforted her after the nightmare. His dark eyes had mostly taken her breath away when she saw him for the first time at the North Tower. He looked as if he knew the pain and fear within me. Sakura thought as placed on her kimono and was greeted with a smile on Megumi's face.  
  
"Good Morning...I hope you slept well and are feeling better..." Megumi said handing her a bowl of the delicious scent that she had smelled before.  
  
"Thank you... I am feeling better..." Sakura said. As she watched Megumi prepare the other dishes for a village family that lived only a few miles away. Sakura gathering up her confidence asked, "Um... Megumi-Chan may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of-course you can.... Oh no, what happened? Are you in trouble or hurt?" Megumi asked quickly, looking at Sakura with concern.  
  
"Oh no nothing like that...I just wanted to know...who was the boy from yesterday that asked about me..." Sakura said in a careful tone. Megumi laughed and placed her hands on her heart letting out a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh that's Syao, he was the Samurai that had saved your life and brought you here..." Megumi replied as she tasted her soup and nodded her head with satisfaction. It feels like I had seen him before or the name sounds so familiar...Sakura thought. Also she reflected back to the time when it was the same person who had held her during the night.  
  
"Well, maybe you'll find out sooner than you think..." Megumi mumbled as Sakura looked at her with questioning eyes, not knowing what she had said.  
  
After their meal, Sakura and Megumi picked up the heavy pot of clothes as the first chore of the day. Noticing that Megumi seemed a bit tired than usual she said to her.  
  
"Let me do them for you...so that you can take a break... ' Sakura said happily and before Megumi could protest she continued, 'It would make feel better than just sitting around and feeling useless..." Megumi laughed and slowly agreed as Sakura laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Aye, thank you my dear...' the old woman grinned and began to rub her back. 'It seems I'm getting too old for anything now a days..." She sat down with her cup of green tea and watched as Sakura hum a happy song.  
  
Not so far away from the hut, Syaoran and Daisetsu began their morning chores. Usually they would talk about anything, but today there was silence. Daisetsu looked at his friend closely and gave him a confused look.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked him.  
  
"Nothing... just wondering why are you so quiet...you seemed spaced out today..." Daisetsu asked.  
  
"Huh? What did you say Daisetsu?" Syaoran asked him, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't sleep after what happened between the Kinomoto-girl and him, it was strange and still he couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Never mind..." Daisetsu said and switched brushes and began to finish the final coat of the dark stallion. As they finished they walked slowly to the hut, their stomachs grumbling every step they made. They both laughed and soon suddenly heard a soft sound of some musical tune from a distance. Curious, the two boys walked listened and followed musical tune and looked at the girl who was washing clothes.  
  
"Who is she?" Daisetsu said looking at the girl with the auburn hair and sparkling, green eyes.  
  
"It's the girl from the North Tower, I rescued yesterday..." Syaoran said watching her hang the wet clothes still singing happily the beautiful song.  
  
"Poor girl, she must have had a terrible time at that scary place...' Daisetsu said and elbowed Syaoran, 'HEY! You didn't tell me she is prettiest girl in the village, she is way better than that cottage girl...now I could see why you would rescue her..." he whispered to him as Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Hey, I just sensed that something was wrong at the tower and I rescued her from her terrible fate cause it was wrong to leave her like that." Syaoran said in an irritated tone.  
  
"Yeah...sure...So Syaoran are you did it for JUSTICE only?" looking at him innocently knowing that he was covering up his smile.  
  
"YES I DID!" Syaoran said out loud. Realizing what he did, he looked at the mysterious girl watching him with a confused look on her face. Blushing he looked away and started to walk to the hut, dragging along Daisetsu who was biting his lips from trying not to laugh.  
  
"SHUT-UP" Syaoran said as he hit him with his sword.  
  
"Ouch...but you have to admit...it was funny...' as then he was whacked once again leaving two large bumps on his forehead. Rubbing his head from the pain, he asked. 'Why are you so upset? And WHY DID I DESERVED THIS!!!" pointing at his bumps that began swell up.  
  
"I'm not upset..." Syaoran said as he began to wash his hands.  
  
"I have never seen this side of you before...but anyways wasn't she pretty girl?" Daisetsu sighed as he sat on the floor relaxing.  
  
"HUH? Are you starting to think that she is pretty? I think I hit you too hard...that your brain would go crazy... " Syaoran said as he poured himself a bowl of soup.  
  
"What do you mean? She is pretty..." Daisetsu said as he began to listen to the sweet song that had began once again.  
  
"The cottage girl is prettier than her..." Syaoran mumbled as he began to eat his soup.  
  
"What happened to the "I did it for Justice" line?" Daisetsu asked looking at his friend and he shook his head.  
  
"It was for justice...it was for the sake of human rights and I am sure she didn't want to die like that..." Syaoran concluded and finished his soup.  
  
"UH huh... That's what they all say...and when did you start to care about her dying?" Daisetsu said with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey I think we should get going now, Master Ogai said to report back immediately after eating..." Syaoran had said already heading out.  
  
"Avoiding the question huh? Lover Boy?" He said as they slowly passed by open fields once again.  
  
"NO!' he shouted with frustration, 'AND I AM NOT A LOVER BOY!!!" as he chased Daisetsu to the barn.  
  
Sakura looked at those boys strangely and smiled cheerfully, as then she thought to herself...Maybe I could stay here awhile...everyone has been so kind to me...I feel safe...Sakura sighed and walked on and went to finish the last batch of laundry. For once in her life where she always was on the run, she finally felt like she could live her life normal for a while. Like she used to before that day when fate turned the tables.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope that I this chapter slowly moved the story a little bit and I hope to get more reviews...and see you all in the next Chapter!!! ^_^ 


	15. The Samurai's Secret and the Mysterious ...

Hello readers! I want to thank the people who placed reviews...Thank you...^_^.... well onward with the chapter....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back to the strange pirates and the North Tower, the men grumbled knowing very well they were in great trouble for loosing the girl. Hearing a carriage from a distance, they formed a line and watched as their Lord and his subjects appeared from the window. One by one each of the subjects slowly came out and gave an evil glare to the line of men awaiting their punishment. The Lord came out last and signaled his subjects to investigate and wait for his command.  
  
"Well where is she?" the deep, cold voice of the Lord asked Doppo, who was shaking in fear by the large blade he saw within his cape.  
  
"Sh-she i-is d-dead, m-my L-Lord..." Doppo said, stumbling out the words.  
  
The Lord shook his head as then he took out his blade and placed it against his neck, moving as fast as a demon. Everyone gasped as they watched his movement and was behind Doppo, holding the blade.  
  
"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IDIOT DOPPO?!' the Lord shouted as then he sliced Doppo's neck and pirate's watched as their friend fall to the ground. 'This is all a warning to you pirates...you lie to me and you die...so now since this has happened I'll send someone who can keep you all in order..."  
  
"But my Lord..." The captain replied but was silenced by the flash of the Lord's sword against the moonlight.  
  
"You listen to me captain, if you want the money, you better do as I say or else you'll end up like your friend over there...' The dark Lord said, his eyes shinning red as the blood found in bloodshed battles at the captain. 'Chiyo, you shall be assigned to order these idiots to find her... It seems just watching them isn't going to help them... " He said in a furious tone as he snapped his fingers and slowly walked into the carriage, followed by his remaining subjects.  
  
"Yes, My Lord..." Chiyo said as she bowed and walked to the men who stood waiting for orders.  
  
Chiyo watched as the carriage disappeared into the night, this was her last chance to prove that she was worthy of being his possible lover in her master's eyes and she would not let anything stop her from her goal. She looked at the men and sighed.  
  
"Let us go... we aren't to waste time to locate the girl..." Chiyo said as then a man shouted, "I'm very sorry me' Lady but I don't take orders from ye'..." Chiyo walked to the man that had the courage to talk to her in such a manner. She looked at the man who grinned at her sheepishly and replied to him, "Is that so?" then before he could reply, she took out her small handgun and shot him on his thigh. Laughing from hearing his shout of pain she walked away and whistled as a dark horse came galloping, she shouted to the men "Let's go!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at the stars as he sat on top of the hill, he still couldn't figure out why Daisetsu's words wouldn't get out of his mind. He also didn't understand what happened at the Masquerade Ball. Many questions ran through his head like was this the same girl he had kissed that night? Or was this girl someone he knew before? Why was he even thinking of this girl? Syaoran sighed as he gazed at the stars and with his final thought he dozed off to sleep. Maybe she could help him...just maybe.  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could, knowing that they after her jewel and each time it was a different place and they would still find her and they would still capture her. Many Shadows appeared and one by one, they began to screech surrounding her. She felt it was getting harder to breathe and then she closed her eyes and wished to wake up, wished she wasn't here. Suddenly Sakura awoke and still found herself in some weird platform, her wrists in pain by the chains around them. She looked up and saw two shadows watching her. She called out for help but the shadows didn't move a single step. Then suddenly a light appeared and it was a Samurai who was running to her, calling out her name...Sakura Sakura...  
  
Sakura awoke seeing that she was back in the hut and it appeared night was still here. Drenched in sweat, she placed on her old kimono and headed outside telling Megumi she was going to wash up. Looking at the small river. Looking around hoping that no one saw her, she happily she ran to the river where she began to clean herself and to think of the chores and penalties she had to finish today...As she finished her washing, she looked curiously at the path that lead to the sound of the ocean. Passing the small hill she didn't recognize Syaoran who was watching her from a distance and he decided to follow her to the path to the ocean. Soon she followed the small path to a tower that was high up from the waves below it. Not realizing till she heard footsteps behind her, she looked behind her and saw nothing but she did feel a presence...She sighed and continued her walking. Finding a place to sit she felt the soft breeze of the salty air and the sounds of the birds and waves coming back and forth.  
  
"You can stop spying on me you know." she said out loud, when Syaoran appeared and looked at her with a denying look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Anyways what are you doing here?" he said to her as Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Would you talk a little bit quieter? You are disturbing the village..." She asked him, looking away.  
  
"All-right Kinomoto...let's get one thing straight...first of all I was not spying on you, second, no one can tell me what to do or if I am disturbing the village...and also you didn't answer my question..." Syaoran said to her as he came closer.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question..." Sakura said in an irritating voice. Sakura began to wonder if the was the same rescuer that had saved her or if he was just acting that way to get recommendation in his little village. Sakura began to ponder, not hearing the words Mr. Samurai person mumbled under his breath.  
  
"If Master Ogai or Megumi caught you sitting here daydreaming of whatever you girls think about you would have gotten a penalty...but if it were not for me you would have gotten more work to do today..." Syaoran said and gave her a look that made Sakura even more irritated. But before she got to reply, a man screamed, "HORSE DEMON ON THE LOOSE! HORSE DEMON!!" the man yelled.  
  
"Oh no... but there are no such things as a Horse demon rampaging a village during daylight... " Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran, his eyes became darker and he looked at Sakura and she realized it was up to them. Syaoran cast a barrier spell around the village as Sakura advance behind to the area near the horse. Standing still, Sakura gasped and watched the dark magnificent horse trying to break through the barrier. The horse was bleeding after all the whippings that it had received and was growing weaker by its loss of blood. Soon noticing the power within Sakura it froze her with its gaze and charged at her. Close to screaming Syaoran jumps in front of Sakura and with great skill he jumped on the back and changed the horse's direction before almost reaching Sakura. Sakura watch in amazement as Syaoran kept talking to horse till it began to slow down and slowly sat down closing its eyes. Sakura ran over to Syaoran as she looked at him with concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him as he got off the horse.  
  
"I'm fine...we should get this horse to the barn...ouch..." he looked at his right sleeve a stain of blood appeared and Sakura looked at him.  
  
"You got hurt...is it severe?" she asked him.  
  
"No... I'm alright its just a cut...come help me bring this horse to the barn..." as then the both carried the horse onto a wagon and pulled it slowly away from the main area of the town. Syaoran asked Sakura to open the door as he picked up the horse by himself and carried it inside, Sakura watch in confusion and amazement once again.  
  
"Umm...do you need help with that?" she asked him as he walked to the open stable.  
  
Syaoran laughed as placed the horse gently down and replied to Sakura... "I carry horses everyday..."  
  
"Oh...' Sakura looked at the horse, which was burning up with a fever. She quickly ran inside to get herbs for the fever and when she returned, Syaoran placed his hands on the horse and a light glow appeared and it healed the horse instantly.  
  
"Now you just need a lot of rest, and then we can find out more about you later..." he whispered, suddenly aware of Sakura's presence, he looked at her with a warning in his eyes. He remembered his past when he had healed a bird's wing, people screamed out witchcraft or an evil curse cause there were magic powers but healing powers were not with magic. Knowing that she would run away screaming and shouting it out loud that he was with this curse. He was surprised that she sighed and shook her head and said to him...  
  
"You forgot to remove the spell in the village...so I did it for you...' She said smiling at him and placing down some cloth and herbs and continued, 'Pull up your sleeve, I have to clean it up before it gets infected..." She said. She noticed the pounding of her heartbeat as she began to clean the small cut. She wouldn't dare look at his Amber eyes or else she was lost within the depths of them.  
  
After cleaning up the cut she told him, "I'll be right back..." When she returned, she handed him a small cup and filled it with some kind of tea that he had never tasted before. Before he drank, he looked at her with a confused look and wondered why didn't she run away from him when she saw him heal the horse. Then when they heard the horse had awoken; Sakura heard it whining and trying to get up it fell back into the hay. Sakura stood up before Syaoran could and ran to the horse that was struggling to get up. Giving the horse a small amount of healing herbs the horse relaxed and began to sleep once again. Syaoran sighed and sat down as Sakura walked back to their sitting area in the barn. The sunlight appeared through the small holes of the barn and she smiled as she looked at Syaoran who was looking at the horse. He soon looked away and their gazes held a large electrifying connection between them once again. Breaking the trance, Syaoran asked her, "What are you looking at?" Sakura looked away and she felt her cheeks become warmer and she replied in a small voice, "Nothing..."  
  
Syaoran sighed and replied to her, "We should get going...or else we would end up with penalties yesterday because of you..."  
  
"Wait... wait...don't you dare blame this on me Samurai...if you had told me sooner that the tanks were switched then we wouldn't have gotten in trouble...but you tell me right after your break!!" Sakura eyed him in her death glare, recalling of what happened.  
  
"No I didn't!! I told you the night before yesterday that you just had to clean them not switch them!" Syaoran stated.  
  
"I was reading and you were mumbling out the words! How could've I understood that?!" Sakura said as they began to argue some more as they walked into the hut...Sakura sighed and thought to herself, great now MR.SAMURAI PERSON and I are back where we had started...and now I was beginning to think that he could be a good person...shesh was I wrong...but there was something I couldn't forget...it felt like I saw a part of his past...I just don't know....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope that it was a good chapter...^_^.... PLZ Review and I can't wait to start the next chapter!!! C ya then!!! 


	16. The Dream and the Samurai

Hello everyone! I'm really happy that all who reviewed like my story...^_^.... I hope that everyone will enjoy this story as I have writing it.... Well here's chapter I was able finish.... Enjoy and review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura sighed as she began to prepare breakfast, it has been two days since that encounter with the horse demon and since then the Mr. Samurai who always had irritated her was never in sight. She looked at lightly pouring rain outside and began to wonder... Was he avoiding her? Or maybe he was ignoring her? Sakura thought, but if he was avoiding her, what was his reason? That he was an Elmet as herself? But if he was an Elmet, where was his jewel? Taking out her famous cinnamon bread, she heard a friendly knock as then Daisetsu appeared with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Daisetsu..." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Morning to you, Sakura...Have you seen Syaoran?' he took a sniff of the cinnamon bread, 'It smells delicious!" he said excitedly as he took off his hat.  
  
"Samu-er...Syaoran left early today...' she said 'How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing well, Syao and I have been preparing for the flood just in case the rain doesn't stop and Master Ogai keeps giving us so much work there's never time to rest..." Daisetsu said as Sakura nodded while checking on her cinnamon bread. Sakura thought happily, thank goodness...he isn't avoiding me...  
  
"Are you both warm enough out there? It must be hard working with the rain against you." Sakura asked him as she took out the freshly made cinnamon bread.  
  
"Don't worry, both of us are used to working in the rain... thank for you concern for us...' he mumbled out the rest of it. 'It's disappointing that he is so dense to not notice you..."  
  
"Would you like to take some of my cinnamon bread before you leave?" Sakura asked as he nodded. Not asking what he had mumbled out earlier.  
  
"It would be my pleasure...' he took a bite and smiled 'Mmm...this is the most delicious cinnamon bread I have tasted! After all the work Syaoran and myself have done the last two days, these are worth it... " He trailed off taking another bite.  
  
"You two be careful out there..." Sakura shouted as she watched Daisetsu place on his hat and nodded. Sakura walked back inside and began to finish up her chores.  
  
Walking to the small sand pits where everyone was preparing for the flood, he spotted Syaoran sitting taking he long break. He was staring out into space when he realized that Daisetsu was staring at him with concern.  
  
"DAISETSU! Where have you been?!' He shouted as stood up. 'I had to tell Master Ogai you were possibly sick and that you might come today..."  
  
"I went to get you, but Sakura said you have already left. What happened between you two?" Daisetsu asked and he handed the basket filled with cinnamon bread. Syaoran began to revision what had happen two days ago...he couldn't see her after what she had saw...not only did he see the sadness in her eyes but, it was something between them, that was so unknown to him, it was dangerous too get to close.  
  
"Nothing happened...' as Syaoran said quietly as he took bite of the bread, 'Megumi makes such delicious bread..."  
  
"Sure... nothing happened...and Sakura made the bread...' Daisetsu said shaking his head. 'Something had happen and you just won't except it..."  
  
"If you know what it is then, what is it that I can't except...' Syaoran said as he stood up and started to walk away not hearing any reply from Daisetsu, 'See you don't know..."  
  
When Syaoran was not in sight Daisetsu sighed, "You love her...that's what you can't accept...and I know that for a fact." Daisetsu said as he took another bite and followed the path that lead to the workers.  
  
During the afternoon, the rain had stopped and the sun began to appear through the clouds. Syaoran sighed knowing it wasn't going stay sunny forever; the larger storm was yet to come. Finishing his last task for the day...The Pig pen...He sighed and began to clean. Suddenly seeing Daisetsu from a distance walking closer, he stopped and relaxed as he waited for his friend to show up. To his surprise it wasn't Daisetsu but Sakura and she was walking closer until she stopped. As if she was thinking of something. He wanted to watch her but he shouldn't show his curiosity to her. As he began to start again, he glanced at Sakura who came closer. He was frozen by her appearance, her hair was wet and her eyes seemed lighter shade in of a green-sapphire by the sunlight that glistened.  
  
"Hello Samurai..." She said in her soft voice.  
  
"Morning Kinomoto..." He said as he continued to work, trying to show that he wasn't he was enjoying this conversation. Silence came between them, but inside their heads their heartbeats were beating loud and fast as a drum.  
  
"I checked on the horse today...it getting stronger and stronger each day..." Sakura said ending the loud rhythm in their heads.  
  
"Oh that's great news to hear..." Syaoran said taking the large pile mud and placing it with the larger pile.  
  
"So...um... Master Ogai told me to tell you that you don't have to finish this task and um...that's all..." Sakura looked away knowing that she was blushing. Syaoran realized that she had came all this way just to tell him and went through all this trouble just to see him...he wondered what was her reason.  
  
"Hmm...that's not like Master Ogai..." Dropping his shovel and walked over to where Sakura was standing and gave her a smile, knowing that she asked Master Ogai to give him a break. Sakura looked away and said to him... "I-I brought some food, I thought you and Daisetsu would be hungry..." placing a small basket near the lamp that was next to his coat. Walking away, she heard Daisetsu voice calling out Syaoran's name from a distance.  
  
"Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted as she froze and turned around.  
  
"Why did you ask him?" He asked her as she was startled by the question.  
  
"W-What?" She asked him, feeling more and more irritated.  
  
"You heard what I said..." Syaoran said with a childish grin on his face that made Sakura even more furious. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him or hug him, she just looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I did it because...I owe you one for helping the Horse..." Sakura had said softly for only Syoaran to hear.  
  
"Oh...so. I could have finished this task a two days ago...' He said in a teasing voice and chuckled, 'I didn't know you cared...Thank you..." Sakura who was furious by the sarcastic words went up to him, only being a few inches away from his face and whispered to him, "And to think you were so matured!!!" Soon enough she pushed him so hard he landed in the large pile he made. The furious Sakura began to walk away and she never looked back.  
  
Getting up from the large pile, Syaoran whipped his face with a wet handkerchief and Daisetsu appeared. With a confused look by Syaoran's muddy clothes and asked, "What happened to you? Did the pigs give you a hard time?"  
  
"It's a long story...I'll tell you later...I'm going to take a bath..." Syaoran said gathering his supplies and remembered the basket. He looked at the basket and opened it; it was filled with the cinnamon bread and some jerky and hot chicken and rice. Also those repelling drinks as well were in the basket. He smiled by how she blushed when he asked her about her reason for asking Master Ogai to remove this task. He looked up and saw Daisetsu's evil grin and he said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing...but that grin...I heard from a little bird someone help you escape the other penalty...which I don't want to mention... You like her don't you?" Daisetsu said as he thought, Bulls-eye!  
  
"NO I DON'T! She is rude, complains to much, always talking back, and she is really weird..." Syaoran said as he sat down, too frustrated to walk to the spring and take his warm bath that he so rightfully deserved.  
  
"Sakura is those things and you know it! I talked to her when walking over here and we had a nice conversation...she was really happy that the rain had stopped...and her food is delicious!!"  
  
"Hmm...Daisetsu? If you like her so much, why don't you go and take her?" Syaoran asked him in a jealous tone.  
  
"If I could I would, but she already has someone she is interested in and I already found the love of my life...I think Master Ogai is calling you..." he chuckled as Syaoran looked at him angrily and confusingly. Standing up, he gave Daisetsu the basket and he said,"Make sure you finish my chore for me..."  
  
"What? Syao?!" Daisetsu shouted as Syaoran ran to the hut.  
  
Ogai watched as Syaoran slowly bowed, since Sakura came to their village there was a change in Syaoran and actually everyone in the village. Even though there were bickering each day between those two, he saw the secret feelings in their eyes. Maybe just maybe they could... Syaoran looked and asked if he was all right, before he could finish the thought.  
  
"I'm fine...you should take a bath, did the pigs give you a hard time?" Ogai asked and chuckled hearing mumbled words out Syaoran's mouth. Syaoran left to the Taila River, which held a secret spring he found when he first arrived in the village. He took off his cloak and began to relax in peace. Usually hearing the chirping of birds or croaks of frogs, but it was a silent day until he heard a soft sound in the distance. He closed his eyes and listened intently as he began to dream.  
  
Syaoran looked at an old temple, the skies were darkened with dust as it began to rain heavily. Statues destroyed and villages being burned to the ground, he had to save her, he had to save her or his life would be over. The song had stopped but a womanly scream came from a tower but where? But where was she? He ran to the tower where he saw the group of shadows and he followed slowly. Reaching the top it changed into darkened room with a mirror. Still in his Samurai clothes, he stood up and looked into the mirror and was shocked by what he saw...himself...the reflection was exactly alike but the only difference was the eyes...one filled with dark red amber eyes and one flecks of green amber eyes. The eyes of the reflection sent flashes of his past and shattering the mirror into pieces as then a light that appeared and the song began once again. He reached for the light and soon he came to a fountain and saw that Kinomoto girl watching him from afar. She was dressed in a blue gown with a red royal emblem on the front and also on her gloves. Her necklace shinned as she began to sing and laugh. When the song stopped and he suddenly awoke. It was still sunny and the birds were chirping and the frogs were croaking...was that all a dream? Who was the woman? Why was Kinomoto in this dream? He stood up and dressed, still wondering about his dream.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter and PLZ review!! THANK YOU and see you in the next chapter! ^_^ 


	17. The Tresures Of the Present

HI everyone!! Sorry for taking so long but Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.... and PLZ review.... thank you to all who had reviewed my last chapters.... very grateful... bows  
  
It was almost evening when Syaoran returned feeling refreshed but still something troubled his mind. Flashes of memories and that melody that he never thought to hear. When arriving back to the hut he realized, the one who was humming that song was no other than Kinomoto. That song of memories...Memories I wished would just leave me alone, he thought. Noticing that the melody had stopped, he snapped out of his thoughts realizing that she was watching him with a great deal of emotion that he had never noticed before. The two gazed at each other with silence. As then Syaoran, who quickly looked away, left to the barn where he stared at the sunlight before it went down... His life was becoming more confused and he didn't know what was happening but something inside him that was locked away had begun to open up once again. He sighed forgetting that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch but lazy as he was, he fell asleep once again without dreams the shadows he once knew but something better...food!  
  
Sakura watched him leave as thought to herself...He maybe the most stubborn, most rudest person I have ever met, but I still wonder why he saved my life...he didn't even know me but still protected me and brought me here...as then she remembered how handsome he looked standing there at the window watching her. He was in a deep thought while I sang that melody and afterwards it was pain I saw in his eyes. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You think too much about him Sakura..." she told herself in a small voice. She glanced at the barn and shook her head.  
  
"Sakura?" Megumi asked her as she appeared through the door. Sakura, who was caught unaware, quickly looked away and hope that she didn't see her looking at the barn.  
  
"Megumi...er-How was the field today? I heard about Asako's new healthy baby girl..." Sakura said as Megumi laughed looking at the clean hut.  
  
"Yes, beautiful child that she is...I never knew our hut could look like this...'she said with a grin. 'I should give this assignment to you more often..." Sakura smiled as Megumi notice how she seemed unfocused at the moment...she wondered why.  
  
"I think that would be enough for today...thank you Sakura so much...oh and tomorrow we need to visit one of my close friends, it seems that her young one has cold..."  
  
"I shall prepare for tomorrow then...Megumi I'll be going to the plains afterwards, would you like to come?" Sakura asked as Megumi smiled and said, "I'm sorry my child I'd love to come with but I'm all out of energy...why don't you invite Syao to go with you?"  
  
Sakura blushed as she nodded and said quietly; "Maybe I can ask him..." she bowed and left the room. Megumi laughed as she yawned and went to have an early nap.  
  
Sakura stared at the barn door where she knew Syaoran was staying, she wanted to ask him to come with her but she still had her doubts. Taking a deep breath and wrapping herself in the small blanket she had brought, she knocked on the door and waited. There was no reply, as then she knocked once more till it suddenly creaked quietly and it slowly opened. Surprised and having a nervous breakdown, Sakura whispered, "Samurai? Are you here?" Still there was no reply. Taking a deep breath, Sakura took a step inside and kept calling him. As she looked around, she went to the horse demon from the incident that she named Acrylic. The horse sniffed Sakura as she walked closer.  
  
"Acrylic, that tickles!" Sakura laughed as she patted the horse and whispered to Acrylic, 'Do you know where he is?" the horse grunted and nudged her to where she saw a large pile of hay on top of Syaoran.  
  
Sakura giggled and said to the horse, "Acrylic he is going to be very upset with you when he wakes up..." Sakura slowly moved closer to the sleeping Syaoran as she smiled and watched him sleep. He looks so peaceful and calm, I can't disturb him...Sakura thought. As the last of the sunlight that went through the cracks of the wall glistened across his face and Sakura felt that feeling again and felt her heart beat faster and faster. Seeing that there was a piece of hay in his hair she slowly pushed it away, not realizing what she just did. She smiled at him and slowly stood up and placing the blanket over him she whispered, "Night Syao..." As she began to walk he grumbled out, "I'm Hungry...wait! Where are you going?! Come on, how about a piece of that appl-!" Sakura giggled as she patted the horse and closed the door quietly.  
  
Walking to the plains she took out the dragon orb and called to the Hawk of Ogai's, the golden-blue eyed bird with dark black and red feathers appeared as she began to send a message to her family and friends.  
  
"Please get it to them as soon as possible...' Sakura said placing a necklace around the Hawk as it screeched replying to her and flew away. ' Thank you so much..." Sakura closed her eyes and connected with the hawk as she showed it where to go.  
  
When Toyomo and Eriol made it to the Kinomoto Castle, Tomoyo broke into tears as Eriol held her gently. Toya and Yukito sighed knowing the pain and worried panic that went through her. They all watched the sun set and the sunrays appear across the fountain, the water glistened, as they stayed silent in thought of Sakura.  
  
"Oh Eriol, she can't be dead.' She continued to sob even more. ' I can still feel her magic, I know she out there..."  
  
"Maybe the best thing to do is wait for a miracle...she might have been searching for us, while we were searching for her..." Toya told her.  
  
"I think you are right...I guess we just have to wait for a miracle..." Yuki said. Still Tomoyo smiled sadly but was unsatisfied with waiting. The thought of Sakura alone in the woods and maybe starving to death was just too much to bear.  
  
"I recently got a message from Kero and Spinnel and it said that she is close by in the West where the forests are." Eriol said. Suddenly a large hawk appeared holding a visual dragon crystal.  
  
"What is this?" Eriol asked Tomoyo who slowly took the green crystal and placed it in the bowl of water. Then she whispered to the bird her gratitude and thanks for his long journey.  
  
"It's a dragon orb...only Elmets could ever use such a stone to visual a picture message and maybe Sakura is calling to us..." Tomoyo said, placing the crystal in the middle of the fountain. Just as the sun began to set the moonlight appeared and the small water began to glow as the image of Sakura was formed in the clear water.  
  
"SAKURA!!" everyone said as Sakura smiled and said, "I don't have much time before the orb loses energy...I still have a lot of practice I have to do.... I am sorry for not replying in such a long time...I would have sent sooner but since those Dark Shadows were close by...it was nearly i- impossible to send even this one to you...please do not tell anyone of my message to all of you...' a short pause as the message became blurrier and then it began again...'you all must be wondering where I am...all I can tell you is that I am safe and hope to say here as long as I can...do not worry anymore...if you want to reply to me, tell Kero to place his dragon orb that I had left in my room over there..." they watched as tears fell down her face...and she said... "There's so much more I want to say, but I have to make sure this gets out to you all...I'm sorry for everything that has happened...please don't hate me...I miss and love you all each and every single day and hope that you all forgive me someday for making you all suffer and worry so much...until then...please reply back. Sayonara for now, Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
"Sakura...is...alive..." Kero said as everyone turned and saw Kero and Spinnel watching the rest of the message... In a happy voice and everyone began to dance and sing as tears brimmed in their eyes knowing that she is alive.  
  
"The Goddess came through for us...Sakura's alive..." Tomoyo said with more happy tears that came down her face. Eriol who smiled held her tightly, he too was happy that she was alive and that Tomoyo was smiling once again.  
  
The full moon glowed as Toya sighed holding the dragon orb as Yuki walked in watching him. Yuki who took the orb looked at it and said, "Her powers are growing stronger and stronger...it must have been that boy..."  
  
"That little brat?! I still think that it isn't a good idea for her to be alone out there with him..." Toya told him as Yuki sat down and took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Sakura is so cute with him, the two never seem to stop arguing and..." Yukito stopped as the sound of a thump. He looked up and saw that Toya had placed the orb on the desk, Yukito laughed.  
  
"Pheh...Megumi and Ogai have been our parents' guardians and friends for as long as I can remember, I hope all is well and safe..." Toya said.  
  
"Hey save some for me!" Spinnel said as he appeared with Kero who was holding a plate filled with sweets.  
  
"Still eating again...Kero you never change..." Toya said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes it so seems...' Yuki said and looked at Kero's plate which was completely empty and looked up at both Spinnel and Kero and asked, 'would you like some more of the sweet cakes? We still have some more in the dinning hall..."  
  
"Oh no...its all right...I had my share of sweets this evening...but thank you for asking." Kero said with a grin. Rubbing his eyes and yawning Kero said to them, "I think its time for my retire...so I bid you all goodnight..." He bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
Spinnel Sun shook his head and said, "I can never imagine that Kero would eat soo much...and never save some for me..."  
  
"Spinnel you must be exhausted from your journey...here I'll show to your room..." Yukito said as he showed Spinnel to his room. Toya who sighed watched the stars as they glowed and he whispered into the night, "Mother, Father, is this the way that Sakura must go?" A soft breeze blew and Toya closed his eyes. I just hope that you are right about this...mother. Toya sighed and stood up, "I'm going out..." he said when Yukito appeared. He watched as Toya left on his black mustang, shaking his head he thought to himself, mother is this the right path she should be taken? Is Sakura ready for this? As then Yukito stood up and blew the candle out.  
  
Toya looked around in his dark cloak of the land that he had been destiny ever since he was still a little child. Yukito and himself never had time for fun or a peaceful walk around the land but work, work, and more work. Now as King, he finally has a chance to explore the world that he knew never existed. Walking into a tavern he had heard about was one of the greatest in its bourbon and whiskey trade, Toya took his seat in the far corner as he watched people singing, drinking and having a good time with their drinks. Suddenly a scream was heard in the backroom, a girl with long light brown hair and light brown eyes that were filled with tears had appeared through the door. Toya watched as she cried out for help as a large bald man of about forty came closer and was very drunk. He reached for her as she moved father away. He growled with anger as he shouted, "You little whore I told you to stay put...and I mean it!!" he shouted as then the girl screaming and looked at Toya. She was almost about his age maybe even younger and it was something in her eyes affected him in such a way that he couldn't breath. The pain inside him hurt so much of seeing someone he dearly loved in the same need of help. Toya who stood up before it got out of hand said to the drunken man, "Leave her alone..." as then the man laughed at him and said back. "Who the are you to go about in other peoples' businesses..." he said drunkenly.  
  
"Since this becoming a problem in this Tavern, I am making it my business...' Toya said in a cold sharp tone. ' It seems that the lady does not want or need anything of you...if you don't want to die...leave her alone..." Toya said as slowly moved his hand to his long blade that was nestled within the side of his cloak.  
  
"NOBODY...NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM!!!' the large man said as he went back to the woman who was crouched in the corner. ' Now back to you sweetie pie...you better do as I say or else you can say to your Papa's business...now give me a kiss..." before he could even touch her, Toya went in front of the girl and the man laughed at him.  
  
"Now I tried to tell you gently to leave her alone and you have lost my respect and I would love to send you flying out of this Tavern but if you continue I shall and will send you to a place that you would never wish that you have crossed lines with me..." Toya said and everyone gasped and quickly everything stopped and the man laughed, "Why your loyal Highness...I- I am a disgrace..." the man said as then he swung his fist towards him. Toya who gracefully dodged the punch came around him and kicked him off balanced and knocked him unconsciuos with the backside of his sword. People watched quietly as Toya placed the blade back and turned to the girl who was staring at him with shock and intensity.  
  
Toya, who looked around, walked away as then the music began to play once again as soon as he left. He continued walking until he sensed something from behind him; he continued to walk until he hid behind the wall. The streets were all quiet and not even a single sound was made as he waited for the moment.  
  
Ruby, looked around for the mysterious man who had saved her...No Helped her in the Tavern...she wanted a word from him. Following his every turn he took she smiled and thought to herself, I got you now... Suddenly passing a dark street he had disappeared, maybe he went that way as then she walked passed by a dark intersection of alleys. Suddenly a large shadow came over her and a large cold hand covered her mouth from screaming and then the dark voice said, "Who are you?" Suddenly a light came upon them and much to her surprise, she found herself staring right at him.  
  
Toya, who was gazing at the girl that was in his arms and realized that it was the girl from the Tavern and he said, "You... what are you doing here following me in the night?" he said letting her go as then she slapped him and then the hood of the cloak came off and not noticing who it was Ruby shouted... "Well for one thing, I can't believe you got in the way...another reason would be that I-" As she was about to continue, she suddenly felt dizzy and for the first time in her life fainted. Toya sighed and picked her up and kept walking on. He just couldn't leave her out here it was freezing, he sighed as he kept walking to the castle carrying the young woman that had the most intensed brown eyes he had ever seen.  
  
The next morning came and the smell of soup with sausage and eggs drifted through the air as it awoke Syaoran's stomach. Rubbing his eyes he noticed that a small blanket was left. He wondered why. It was a cold night; maybe Megumi might have brought it to him. Folding the blanket Syaoran stood up and walked slowly to the hut filled with many different smells of food. Master Ogai and Megumi were sitting at the table as Syaoran bowed and asked them, "Did you bring a small blanket to me last night?" He stared at the couple that sat across from him, Master Ogai with his pipe and Megumi with her sewing...just like always, he thought.  
  
"A blanket?" Master Ogai said confusingly and looked at Megumi and she shook her head. Megumi smiled as she thought of Sakura who gave him the blanket and gave Syaoran his plate.  
  
"I appreciate it...it was rather cold out there...' Syaoran said to the both of them as he took a bite off his plate. ' My, this is delicious..." as he continued eating. He thought to himself, something is different here...as he finished; Megumi smiled and took his plate.  
  
"Syaoran, I would like you to do me a favor today...you do not need to do any training today." Ogai told his grandson.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Megumi and I have to attend a special meeting towards the war between the bandits and we need Sakura and you to go to Lady Sananko's house since her child Akio is running with a cold..." Ogai said smoking his pipe.  
  
"I see...does Sakura know about this?" Syaoran asked with caution.  
  
"Yes I told this morning, she is right now picking herbs before leaving..." Megumi told Syaoran as she poured him a cup of tea.  
  
"I see..." knowing that he was going to travel a few miles with Kinomoto was somewhat interesting.  
  
"Is it all right with you?" Ogai asked him.  
  
"Sure..." Syaoran forced out as then he went to the barn and began to set up the wagon for his travel with her. He patted Acrylic as he loaded her up to the wagon, from the corner of his eye, he watched Sakura say goodbye to Megumi and Ogai. Ever since she had arrived, life in the Misty Forest soon began to come to life. People began to appear more friendly and cheerful. It was strange; a girl coming from nowhere suddenly becomes a very important person to the villagers all over the area. Was there something he did not know about her? He thought. When Sakura approached him, their eyes connected once again and the gaze of the Sapphire emerald had still that dizzy affect on him. Breaking the trance, he asked her. "Are you all ready to go?"  
  
"I-I think so..." Sakura stumbled out, feeling uncomfortable as she felt the heat rose into her cheeks. The two sat in the front and waved back to Megumi and Ogai who both had mischievous looks on their faces. Syaoran sighed as they began their trip.  
  
Sakura who was sitting in silence as they rode to the town glanced at Syaoran from time to time. Not knowing what to say she just watched him focused on the road that was ahead of him. When they reached the town Syaoran had stopped Acrylic and got down and placed out a hand for her. In a short pause, Sakura smiled and took a deep breath and held his hand as she went down. The strong connection between them was so great their heartbeats were beating rapidly as the energy flowed back and forth.  
  
"Ummm...I..." Sakura said staring at his shoes. It was too hard for her to look at his brown honest eyes. When Syaoran noticed that he didn't let go her hand, he quickly released it and started to walk on.  
  
"Syaoran! Sakura!" a voice called out as Syaoran turned and saw Daisetsu and Meilin holding hands, smiling.  
  
"Daisetsu? Meilin? What are you both doing here?" Syaoran said as the couple laughed. Meilin was about the same age as Sakura and had long jet, black hair that looked shinny in the sunlight. Sakura could tell the love that was shown within their eyes for each other, she was entirely happy for them, but as well very envious for the two.  
  
"Well you see, Meilin had some relatives that lived nearby and we were going to visit them now...oh Sakura this is Meilin, she the perfect girl of my life..." Daisetsu said dreamily as Meilin giggled and began to blush. Sakura could sense Syaoran who was either upset that his best friend had a girlfriend or that he was very happy for his best friend to have found someone.  
  
"Daisetsu, tomorrow Master Ogai said that we have break, so need of showing tomorrow." Syaoran said and looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura who was in a trance with his smile, smiled back and looked at Meilin and said, "Its nice to meet you, I have heard so much of you..."  
  
"Its so good meet you too, after all the talk in the village, I wish you a warm welcome to the Village Tipa." Meilin said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you...well it was nice to meet you." Sakura said cheerfully as she turned to Syaoran who nodded that it was time to go.  
  
"I think we must be on the leave, we were to be expected before nightfall...Good day to you both... " Daisetsu said and waved as then as they continued walking, Meilin's voice was heard from a distance... "I think they would make a splendid couple..."  
  
Syaoran who extended his hand for Sakura to sit next to him, suddenly as she climbed in, Sakura missed the bar and slipped. Just before she fell, Syaoran caught her and they looked at each other and Syaoran pulled her up and Sakura replied, "Thanks Syaoran...for not laughing at me...I so clumsy at times..."  
  
"Umm... No need to thank me, this just makes us even..." Syaoran said as they began their journey to the west side of the village. Soon enough the two of them talked about the times when she had first arrived in the Misty Forest.  
  
"It was nice too see Daisetsu happy with his girlfriend...they are just to perfect for each other..." Sakura sighed and remembered Eriol and Tomoyo, their love for each other.  
  
"Yes it is...never seen my best friend so happy than he was now...but I am kind envious that he has a girlfriend and I...well I'm happy for the both of them... " Syaoran replied and softly smiled as he continued watching the road as Sakura watched him silently. Sakura could not help but picturing herself just screaming out the feelings that were so unknown to her. When they stopped for a break, she asked him, "Samurai? I- um?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he said with a yawn, stretching his arms as Sakura gasped, her mouth went suddenly dry by the muscles that stretched as he raised his arms.  
  
"Don't you ever feel like you wanted something but it was just hard to reach for it?" Sakura said looking at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Like a child wanting a puppet on the top shelf but to short to reach it?" he moved his eyebrows up and down. Sakura smiled. As then she said... "Yeah something like that..."  
  
"Well, sometimes I would feel that way, but I guess I do not really know... it would depend, but if it was such a treasure...I would do my best in order to reach for it... " Syaoran said as Sakura nodded and patted the horse who grunted and sniffed Sakura, making her giggle. It was the first time he had heard her laughed ever since she had been rescued. Seeing her play with the horse ears just wanted to make Syaoran smile. "We should get going... Lady Sanako's house is just over that hill..." he said to her as they climbed aboard the wagon once again and as then Sakura and Syaoran realized that this was their first time together without having to argue about anything...they look at each other and laughed...Sakura knew for sure that since the first time she had seen her mysterious hero, she knew that she would try her hardest to keep that treasure...forever...  
  
I hope you like this chapter and hope to get reviews and I apologize if there are any errors of spelling in the chapter.... I hope to see everyone all in the next chapter!!! C YA there!!! 


	18. The emotions within

Hi Hi Hi!!!! I'm back!!! thank you all for the reiews I've been getting for a while now...bows i want to apologize to those who were left on a cliff like this...heh heh...don't worry! i promise to update when i can and to end this brief message, i hope you all will love the chapters that are to come soon!! ...Enjoy!

Chapter18 The Emotions Within

As the sun began to set, Syaoran watched in the corner of his eye Sakura looking ahead silently. What was with this girl that had not only changed the lives of many villigers but also, he finally admitted she too, changed his life...it was something about her, her kindness, her honestly...her quick temper...her laughter...her smile. For some reason he wished that life would stay as it is forever. But he knew that was impossible, she wouldn't want to stay here forever, she would probably head back soon to her villiage. What was this feeling of sadness dwelling within him? As if all of a sudden that lock deep within his heart was trying to open once again. No he thought, I can't open it..I can't...

"Syaoran, look there it is!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at him with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, we are almost there...its a good thing too, its almost nightfall..." Syaoran replied and looked at her with a grin. Seeing Sanako wave as they came closer, they both breath a sigh of relief. As Syaoran helped Sakura out of the wagon, as they were greeted by the family and were quickly lead inside. It was a magnificent little cottage, memories of her own home back then, living with her grandfather and aunt. Sadness came over her but noticing Syaoran looking at her as if he knew. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back but just looked away, Sakura shook her head and held her medicine case close to her.

"Arigatoo, Sakura, Syaoran for coming such a long way...I'm sorry for calling on such short notices...I just didn't know who else to call..' Sanako said sadly as she quickly lead them to Maika's room.

"Please don't be troubled Sanako-senpai, to help people is our job and knowing that we save and heal peoples' lives is much more of an honor to come.."Syaoran replied as Sakura looked at Syaoran and nodded in agreement. As they made it to the darkend room, she looked at the young girl who was breathing heavily and with a terrible fever. She noticed a shadow that ran out the door, it must have been the brother of Miaka, Sakura thought.

"Takaji!" Sanako yelled as the boy left.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and nodded, "I'll find him. Don't worry, just help Miaka."

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered as she watched him leave the door. She felt like something bad was going to happened. Syaoran, Please be careful she thought with a worried look. Shaking her head she focused on what was to be done.

"We must hurry, get some hot water and some blankets." Sakura said as she lit some candles. Sakura held the little girl's hand as she waited for the water to be brought up and the medcine case. I will save you Miaka, please hold on. Sakura said within her mind. As the girl began to cry out of being so cold, Sakura placed her hand on her forehead."She's burning up.." she thought. She took out her famous Sapphire jewel and placed it in Akio's hands. "Timial le fortole beyieos..." which meant.."Keep the light burning and protect the young..." As the maid came in with the blankets and hot water. Sanako watched as Sakura began preparing the miracle drink and she gave it to Sanako and said to her, "Please give this to her, she needs you to comfort her."

"Will she be alright?" Sanako asked her with a sad look, as Sakura covered Miaka with more blankets and changed the wet cloth above her forehead.

"It all depends on time, don't worry if the odds are on our side, then she will be fine..' Sakura looked at Sanako and placed her hand on her shoulder said 'Don't loose hope..."

Syaoran moved quickly through the dark woods trying to pick up Takaji's aura. "Takaji! Takaji! Where are you?!" he shouted. Running to a small pond that reflected the moon's reflection, he stopped and quickly catched his breath. All of sudden a boy's voice shouting for help arose from the darkness.

"TAKAJI!" Syaoran quickly ran as fast as he could to the screams. He felt a certain type of evil becoming stronger and stronger, the skies became clouded and the touch of rain began to pour.

"Where is your protector now little boy?" The men laughed as they punched him in the jaw.

"TAKAJI!" he yelled noticed that it was the same bunch of pirates who had kidnapped Sakura a long time ago.

"Syaoran! Help!" the boy shouted as he was held by the two large men. Syaoran who slowly placed his hand closely to his blade said to the men, "Let him go..it is I you want."

"Well, Well if it isn't the same terrifying Samurai back then.' a deep voice came from behind him. Syaoran turned and saw that he was surrounded by them and the captain. The captain laughed and smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. ' do you remember us Samurai? How does it feel once again some innocent is being tortured by your doing!" he said angerly.

"Let the boy go, its I who killed your brother...leave the boy out of this!" Syaoran said in a cold tone.

"Tisk, Tisk, little Samurai...I think a life for a life can make us even.....' the captain sighed and continued, 'Its such a waste of talent you've got, but sadly THIS IS THE END!!ATTACK!!" he shouted.

"SYAORAN!!!" Takaji shouted as they released him. Then the pirates took out their weapons and ran swiftly towards Syaoran. They seem stronger now, their power not even human...how can I win? Syaoran thought. Syaoran who looked down and slowly pulled out his blade and said in a cold voice, "I never wanted it to become this way but its the only way." All of a sudden a redish glow came before him, and went all over his blade. What is this power? Attacking back with all his might the pirates all he was caught off guard as the captain held out his caliber and pointed straight at Takaji.

"Takaji!!!" Syaoran sliced passed the men and quickly pushed the boy out of target but it was too late for him to dodge it himself.

"Damn.." he whispered as the blood began show beneath his robe, he dropped his sword and stagered to the ground. He looked at the shocked boy that was staring at him. He went to him and shouted,"NO!!!! Syaoran..." Syaoran looked at the boy and smiled, "Are you all right?" All Takaji could do was nod and look at his hero, who had just saved his life. Syaoran looked at him as he struggled to get up. "Takaji,' he said to the boy please go and hide...I promise I'll find you.. GO!" the boy looked at him once more and ran off into the woods. There he heard the captain began reloading the caliber and aiming it at his chest. He laughed and shouted,"HAHAHA! Now to see you suffer and repay for what you did to my brother!" As he pulled the trigger, Syaoran thought to himself, As long as Sakura is alive...please protect Sakura....Time all of a sudden went slow and soon the world went dark. As then the rain stopped and the skies were dark.

Syaoran heard a voice, it was a tune that seemed to never fade away from his memory. "Syaoran. Syao." a voice called out. He opened his eyes and relized he back in his villiage. It was morning and he was looking around at the amazing view of the plains, the sun that made it sparkle and shine. The birds churrped and sang as the sun began to rise. It felt so real as if nothing ever happened but, something was different. He felt so empty for some reason, something was missing in this wonderful dream.

"Syao!" the voice called. He looked and found Sakura waving at him and calling over, yes that was what was missing.... Sakura... he thought and smiled at her.

"Sakura!" he said as he went to her but the closer he got to her, the more farther she began to be. The skies became darker and he still kept running towards her.

"Come back Syaoran! Come back to me! Don't leave alone..." she shouted with tears running down her eyes.

"Sakura! I will never leave you! Never! Sakura!" as then he was closer to reaching her hand and he looked at her and she smiled and took his hand. "Syao..."

"Sakura!" as then a red light came over him and he awoke again within the woods and the captain shouted,"T-THAT 'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!' he looked at Syaoran that began to stand up,'I KILLED YOU!!!" Agian he tried to shoot him but their was a barrier around him that left him un-affected. The captian took out his blade and transformed into a demonic creature and went straight at him. Syaoran dodged the attack and went to final attack position. Then the captain who came charging towards him was defeated by the famous attack of the legend Samurai, the double wind attack. 'AHHH!!" the demon screech as it turned into dust. Syaoran watched as it blew away within the wind, slowly he walked and looked at Takaji who hugged him close and cried.

"Come on, let's go home.." Syaoran said softly to the boy and held his hand as the walked back.

Sakura who breathed heavily opened her eyes, sunlight sneaked through the clouds, she remembered that she was outside since since sunset and had slept. She sighed and whiped away her sweat and thought, please let Syaoran be safe please. If there is a miracle please...let them be alive...please..

She checked on Miaka who held her mother's hand gently who slept next to her, she felt her forehead and sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness..her fever went down...but its still a long way till she fully healed..." she whispered and brushed Miaka's hair out of her face.

"Takaji-sama....Okasan...' she whispered weakly, 'gomenasai.." Sakura sighed and went outside. Shivering, she walked to the porch and watched the sunrise. Syaoran...please come back....please..she worriedly thought. All of a sudden a figure came walked from the woods and she saw it was Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!! I was so worried!!" Sakura ran as she lept up from the step and ran to them. Syaoran who look tired smiled and looked at Takaji who slept over his shoulders.

"Sakura...I came.... back.."Syaoran replied and smiled at her weakly.

"With Takaji too! Here let me-' she came and took Takaji off Syaoran's back and and held him close as he snuggled close to Sakura.'Come you must be tired..."

"Sakura...." he said as they went inside. They didn't say anything but kept walking quietly and slowly. The sunlight began to shine within the cottage.

"Please rest here..' Sakura said leading Syaoran to the room she was supposed to sleep in, 'I'll get you some tea..." as then she smiled cheerfully at him and walked with the sleepy Takaji in her arms, Syaoran watched her and smiled. She was safe and when he saw her outside sitting, waiting for him, he felt something different within him that he had never experienced before. Something warm, something soft, he sighed as he layed in the soft matress and closed his eyes. What happened he thought? He remembered being shot, but what happened after that? He couldn't remember. Feeling the exhaustion catching up to him he closed his eyes and dozed off. Sakura walked quietly back to the room and found the sleeping Syaoran snoring softly. She smiled as she went up to him and covered him with an extra blanket. With a enough courage, she kissed him on the forehead and whispered,"You really came back to me.. Syao..." Wipping the tears that fell down, she looked at him once more and closed the door.

Well Well ? how'd you like this chapter?! hahahah i know i love it too..lol i hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for next chapter, please. review for me and i hope to see you all again in the next chapter!


	19. Thoughtful Day

Thank you for those who reviewed!! i appreciate everyone comments..im forever so grateful to have wonderful people who have reviewed my story..and i hope you will enjoy and review some more!

----Chapter 19 Thoughtful Day -----

Back in the Kinomoto Kingdom,Tomoyo and the others waited impatiently for the Ewal to come back, the soft breeze blew and fall was coming soon. Tomoyo sighed and remembered her best memories of Sakura and her playing in the leaves with Kero and Spinnel.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo said as she walked to the gardens where she saw Eriol talking with Kero and Yukito.

"The Ewal hasn't come yet, please don't be sad Tomoyo.....it will come don't worry..." Eriol said to her as he held her hand and smiled softly at her.

"I know it will... she wouldn't forget..." Kero said and looked at Yukito who was apparently quieter than usual. As soon as Tomoyo and Eriol left them, he asked Yukito,"How's that girl Toya brought back?" Yukito sighed and shooked his head.

"Still the same, she's been unconscious for three days now...I've never seen Toya so worried before..." Yukito said as he thought of how everyone reacted as Toya brought the mysterious woman to a room. Yukito smiled and said, "I think he's found his match.."

Kero nodded and replied to him with a grin,"Well then, I'm gonna get me something to eat...I smell an apple pie waiting for me in the kitchen..mmm..." As then Kero saw Spinnel running to the kitchen as well and shouted,"YOU LITTLE BAKA! THAT'S MY APPLE PIE!!!" as he ran to the kitchen chasing Spinnel.

Yuki, smiled and thought of how immature sweet addicts they can be....Sakura message is coming soon I can feel the orb coming closer to her..He thought. He knew it was too soon to call her back to the kingdom, since there were still Dark Shadows across the land looking for her and she needed to fulfill the prophecy that was to become of her. The Sapphire Princess...Yukito looked at the light blue sky and walked back into the castle.

Toya who looked out of the small room watched as that mysterious woman was still unconscious...it had been almost three days ever since he had met her and for the first time in so many years did he feel freedom for once...Being away from the castle, away from the stress of being King of Kinomoto Kingdom...Even this woman had made him feel like he was free for once. Toya knew it was today that message was to come from Sakura. All of a sudden he heard a small groan coming from the bed and he quickly walked to her. Opening her eyes he sighed in relief, she blinked once or twice as she said with her weak voice,"W-where am I?" Her red-amber eyes looked at him with curious gleam. Something about her made him feel strange, as if this dark angel was also alone and lost as he was. He felt a certain connection between her and himself just by the look of her eyes. Ruby who looked at this jet blacked hair, and deep blue eyes and realized it was the same man who had rescued her from the Tavern that night. It felt as if it was a dream that she was with this dark hero of hers.

"Your in safe hands...and its been three days ever since you fainted.." he said to her with his deep voice as he took the wet cloth off her forehead.

"W-what happened?' She asked him as he replaced the wet towel.''I remembered following you and then ...it was all dark.."Toya shook his head, it seems that she forgot about slapping me and insulting me....he thought.

"You bumped into me and then collapse on my feet.." He replied, looking away.

"Oh, dear..' she said and looked at him with a sense of sadness in the depths of her red-amber eyes.'I'm sorry...I remember now, I slapped you and insulted you...I'm forever sorry...."tears began to form in her eyes. Toya who looked at her came and held her close.

"Shh...its all right, please don't cry..." he said in a soothing voice. She felt the tears fall down and she held him closer to her.

"Y-you save me from those men and took care of me when I did was slap you and insulted you...please forgive me...' She began to cry even harder then.'N-nobody has ever done that for before...and now...I'm so sorry.."

"Its all right, its all right...' he said.'We'll talk more after you eat something and better... here I'll get you some soup and bread.." Toya slowly let go of her and he turned to the door.

"W-wait..."she said before he opened the door, "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Ruby Moon.." extending her hand towards him.

"I'm Toya Kinomoto...' he said to her as she smiled and once again the connection of sparks came between them, smoothly Toya smiled and said to her,'I'll get you your meal..."as then he closed the door.

Ruby smiled and said softly, "Toya huh?" This is going to be an interesting day...she thought to herself as she looked outside the window where there showed a light blue sky and clouds.

Sakura stirred the stew that was cooking as Sanako was preparing the new tonic that Sakura taught her to make for Miaka. Both Takaji and Syaoran were still asleep in their rooms, since they came so early in the morning. She was so happy to see that they were both safe and that they came back, but she still couldn't get the picture of Syaoran's cloak that was stained with dried blood out of her mind. Ever since their trip here, he seemed different in a way that Sakura never saw him in. Oh dear...what is going on? Something was strange about this whole trip to Lady Sanako's. So many thoughts ran through her head as she went outside. An Ewal was there watching her and it squawked and screeched as if calling her.

"Oh no! I almost forgot!" She shouted as she ran to the Ewal that awaited for her.

"Arigatoo, you reminded me..." Taking the Dragon Orb from the Ewal, she repeated the words to open the Orb. As it opened she smiled and placed a new message within the Orb. Walking back to the front door, she heard someone calling out her name..It was Melin who was running quickly to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura!! What a lovely day it is!"

"Yes, it is...what brings you here? Did something happen?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Melin giggled and replied, "No.. no..nothing's wrong just wanting to say hello!' she winked at

Sakura and continued, 'Jeez Sakura, you worry too much.." Sakura smiled and laughed with Melin.

"Come on, lets go for a walk..."Melin tugged on Sakura's sleeve.

"I'd like to..but umm..I don't know...I have to stay and watch and Miaka..."

"Its all right dear...you can go ahead...I will watch these children for you..." Sanako said and winked at Sakura and Melin. They all laughed as Sanako waved and watched the two girls walk to the main part of the village. Sanako smiled and thought, I have never seen Syaoran so happy before...arigatoo...Sakura-chan....

A few minutes later as Melin and Sakura went to through the village they talked about everything.. They went and walked around in the village as people greeted them and children's' laughter was heard all over.

"So? How are things between Syaoran and you?"Melin asked her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"Well something there between both of you...and I've never seen Syaoran so emotionally living before...even Daisetsu had noticed..."Melin smiled at Sakura.

"Hehheh, um...well...we are just friends that's all.." Sakura said to her.

"Oh?' Melin looked at her with a grin.'Are you sure?"

"Yes, Of-course we are!" Sakura quickly replied.

Walking back to Sanako's house the skies became became a reddish blue and colors combined, Melin said," I hear Miaka is doing well..."

"Yes, it was a good thing Syaoran and I came as soon as we could..."

"Thank goodness, it a good thing they did...the Goddess have sent me two angels...' Sanako, who appeared from the door, gave Sakura a hug and said ' Your mother would be very proud of you...she was a magnificent healer wasn't she?" She looked at her and released her. They all walked inside and sat down.

" Yes, she was..." Sakura said remembering her memories of when she was a child and her mother telling her about the potions and healing herbs for making medicine. The memories swirled around her and then it came to that day...when everything was lost. It had been almost years now and seeing how much time had passed by ever since.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Sanako asked her.

"Hmm?Oh gomen..heh heh..I kinda spaced out there for a minute..." Sakura laughed as Sanako shook her head.

"As I was saying...my sister from a neighboring village is coming today and I hope Syaoran and you could stay for a while...they've heard so much about you...if you don't mind...and you can bring your Daisetsu too Melin.. "

"Oh of-course we can stay a little bit longer...'Sakura smiled as Melin smiled and stood up.

"Well, I'll go tell Daisetsu about it..I'll see you all later... SAKURA, Sanako-chan..." Melin winked and left.

Syaoran who yawned came through the kitchen as Sanako smiled and said,"My goodness you must be hungry...thank you so much for finding Takaji...anything could've happen to him..." Sanako said as she gave him a cup of green tea.

"How's Miaka?' Syaoran asked her.' It was a good thing I found Takaji in time." As then Sakura appeared from the back door and smiled at Syaoran and said, "Syaoran...you're awake..."

"Yes indeed...' he laughed,'I think I overslept a bit today didn't I?" Sakura smile back at him as they just looked at each other and then looked away. Something they both thought...Something was there.. but. Their heart beating loudly in their ears as Sanako ended the silence.

"Miaka is doing fine now, I just checked on her a moment ago...probably she'll be better in a couple of days..." Sakura said as she heard a wagon coming closer.

"Oh who may that be? Here you two stay here and enjoy your tea." Sanako said as she walked to the front door. Sakura who slowly moved to the table where Syaoran sat and sat in front of him.

"Sakura...thank you...." Syaoran said to her. After a moment of silence passed between them and heard Sanako greet someone from outside. Before Sakura could ask why he said what he said. A girl about Tomoyo's age came in the room, she was wearing a beautiful kimono and when she saw Syaoran she ran to him and squealed.

"SYAO-SAMA!!!" she shouted placing her arms around his neck. Sakura looked at this girl who had her arms around Syaoran and thought SYAORAN-SAMA? Just who was this girl who had her arms around him?!

HAHAHA I hope that you like this long chapter!! lol !! I hope to get more reviews and i can't to write!!! c ya then!!


End file.
